Say What?
by IluvMarkSalling
Summary: After Finn and Rachel break up in 2x09, Santana reveals something shocking to her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, this is a new pairing for me, I hope you guys like it. **

**I don't own Glee. Sad face.**

They rolled over on the bed, their kisses becoming more passionate and heated. Every part of Rachel's body screamed that it was wrong. She felt terrible, but she couldn't stop. Rachel thought of how the guilt of lying to Finn tore her up until it felt like she couldn't breathe unless she came clean. All the while, he was totally fine with just lying to her, trying to forget everything. The truth is, Rachel would have been upset, but forgiving and understanding. Finn was everything to her, so of course if he had told the truth about Santana, she would have been okay. But he hadn't told the truth, and now Rachel felt hatred inside of her. She had never felt that before. Sure, she was dramatic and sometimes felt irritated when people tried to ruin her career, but hate? It was something alien to her. To be honest, she actually liked it. So the first opportunity she got to get back at Finn, she took. In the moment she had wanted to make him feel the humiliation that she had suffered. When Puck had extended a hand of friendship, she threw herself at the mohawked boy, and let her hurt dissolve into anger, and let that fuel her desire for Puck, ignoring her conscience.

Puck eventually pulled away. "I can't do this again. I'm sorry, I have to go." He said. Puck got up and quickly left her room. It was then the crushing guilt came over her. What had she done?

* * *

Rachel honestly didn't remember exactly how she told Finn about what she did with Puck. All she knew was that she was close to passing out from the shame. The next thing she knew she saw pain and anger on Finn's face. Rachel would however, never forget the next events of that day.

* * *

"You said you'd never break up with me!" Rachel yelled after Finn.

"I never thought you would make me feel this bad." Finn said. He shook his head and walked away, leaving Rachel in tears.

"Rachel?" A soft voice asked. She opened her eyes to find Santana standing in front of her.

"What ever you are going to gloat about you and Finn, I don't need it!"

"I wasn't going to. I wanted to say I'm sorry."

Rachel scoffed. "Don't lie to me. You got what you wanted."

"I'm not lying. I really do feel bad about hurting you. Although you are right to say I got what I wanted." Santana said. It confused Rachel to see sincerity in her dark eyes.

"You aren't even making sense!" Rachel exclaimed.

"I wanted to break you and Finn up... Because- " Santana opened and closed her mouth several times but no sound came out. Rachel grew more confused, and a little suspicious. It would be typical of Santana to set her up only to knock Rachel down even further. What she didn't expect was what the Latina finally said.

"I'm in love with you Rachel."\

**Please please review, it really helps my writing, especially since I don't quite know where I'm going.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is the second chapter, and the next few will be in flashback form, telling Santana's story. Also, you guys were incredible with all the reviews and favourites and story alerts, you made me very happy.**

**I'm wishing for Glee for my birthday, but I don't think I'll get it.**

Rachel could only stare at Santana for several minutes.

"Say something." Santana begged.

"You're lying." Rachel said.

Santana squeezed her eyes shut. She knew this would happen. She knew that she had gone too far with the names and teasing. At first Santana had been afraid of her feelings towards Rachel. She said mean things behind the diva's back, and it worked. Her feelings were controlled and Rachel didn't get hurt. But high school changed everything. Santana grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her into the choir room.

"Hear me out." Santana pleaded. Rachel crossed her arms and waited expectantly. Santana sighed gratefully and began to tell her story.

_It was the first day of freshman year. Santana had been at cheer camp all summer and met two girls: Quinn and Brittney. Quinn was average height, with wavy blonde hair and pretty green eyes. She was super Christian so it was a miracle that Santana got along with her at all. Santana swore like a sailor and had already experimented with guys. Not sex of course, she wasn't a slut, but Santana knew her way around second base. _

_ Brittney was completely different. She was tall, blonde like Quinn, but had nowhere near the intelligence level. But she was adorable, and Santana felt like best friends with her._

_ Quinn didn't really care about cheering. Her sister was McKinley's head cheerleader in her time, and Quinn had to fill her sister's shoes. Brittney liked cheering, but pretty much went with the flow. Santana however, was determined to make it on to the Cheerios. Word was, Sue Sylvester was the toughest coach around, and no freshman lasted a day on the squad._

_ They entered the gym and got in their formation for their joint routine. For the sixty seconds they were allowed, Santana felt happier than ever. When they finished, Sylvester stared at them with an unreadable expression._

_ "Christ Crusader, what's your name?" She asked._

_ "Quinn. Quinn Fabray." She answered._

_ "Fabray. I remember a Fabray. Congrats Q, you're my new head cheerleader."_

_ Quinn smiled, but Santana could tell she didn't really care. Not really._

_ "Other blondie, Latina, bottom of the pyramid. You are going to have to prove yourselves worthy."_

_ Brittney looked happy enough just to be on the squad, but Santana felt anger boiling inside of her. How could Quinn Fabray, who up until cheer camp this summer didn't even know what a round- off was, make captain, when Santana was at the bottom of the pyramid? One thing was for sure, she would have to be better than Quinn. Quinn does a one-hand cartwheel, Santana would do no hands. Quinn gets a boyfriend, Santana would have several, regardless of her true sexuality._

_ The three new cheerleaders went to join the rest of the squad on the bleachers, to watch the last girl try out._

_ "Next!" Coach yelled. A petit brunette girl walked on to the floor. Santana's eyes traced her curves, barely concealed by her tank top and tiny red shorts. Though Santana would never admit it, Rachel was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen, at that moment._

_ "Oh my gosh, she is not trying out." Quinn said, half amused, half appalled at Rachel's presence. _

_ Santana grimaced. _

_ "Why don't you like Rachel? She went to my middle school. She had the cutest sweater with a duck on it." Brittney said. That was something Santana liked about Brittney, she rarely judged people._

_ "Britt, Berry has two dads. People can't have two dads, it's a sin. Berry is a child of the devil and if she's on the squad we're all condemned." Quinn explained. Santana watched Brittney's brow furrow._

_ "Oh. Ok." She said. Santana balled her hands in to fists. Yes, she had said mean things about Rachel to get rid of the bad thoughts in her head, but she was never that cruel._

_ "What's the matter San? Oh, oh my gosh, you like Berry!" Quinn said. Santana's eyes widened. _

_ "What? No! Of course I don't!" Santana yelped, a little too quickly._

_ "You are gay for Berry!"_

_ "I'm not!" Santana nearly yelled. By this time, everyone was staring at them, including Rachel and Coach Sylvester._

"_Why would I like someone with -man hands!" Santana blurted out. "She looks like Ru Paul!"_

_ The squad laughed and Rachel bit her lip, blushing furiously. _

_ "That's actually pretty good." Quinn laughed. Santana tried to look pleased with herself, but she hadn't known how much pain hurting Rachel would cause her. But seeing how the squad reacted to it, how even Coach Sylvester looked approving, maybe this was the way to get to the top. Santana took one last glance at Rachel who had run out of the gym. It was sink or swim in high school, and Santana had to swim._

* * *

_Since the incident at try-outs, Santana had earned respect around the school. Cruelty was the currency at McKinley high, and Quinn and Santana were on their way to being the most popular girls in school. Quinn was horrible to everyone, especially gays and non-Christians. Santana teased the occasional nerd, but never really had to be cruel. She hated it, but had to push the odd kid to keep from being on the bottom of the pyramid. _

_ Santana would never forget the day of the first slushy attack. It was lunchtime, and Quinn was bitching about every non cheerio or jock. Usually Santana just nodded along, but today, She caught a few words that intrigued her._

_ "I have to be lab partners with Berry!" Quinn complained. Santana perked up and simply waited. When Quinn was this worked up, there was no need to convince her to keep going._

_ "I tried to tell Mr. Gurch that I couldn't work with her, but he threatened to send me to the principal's office. My daddy would not be very happy about that, even if it was because I have to work with the little freak! I mean, she probably is like contagious with gay or something. I don't want to go to hell!" Quinn whined. As usual, some football players brought them slushies from their daily trip to 711. _

_ "Thanks Finn, you are so sweet." Quinn flashed her bright smile at him, accepting the icy drink. Another boy, Puck handed one to her. Santana smiled at him, and he winked seductively. Santana had thought about Puck. He was cute, if you liked that kind of thing. Santana wanted to like him. It would definitely dispel the gay rumors, even if they were true. But as hard as she tried, she wasn't attracted to Puck. Or Finn. Or any guys at all. But Quinn and that dumb quarterback Finn Hudson were getting close. If Quinn went out with him, they would be the school's golden couple. Santana would have to go out with Puck if she was going to compete with Quinn._

_ "Excuse me, Quinn?" A timid voice asked. Quinn turned around to see Rachel standing there, looking apprehensive._

_ "Berry, this area is for people that aren't sinners and aren't freaks. Get out of here!"_

_ "I'm sorry to interrupt your lunch on this fine day, I know how much you must be enjoying the fresh air after being inside all morning. I was simply coming to ask if we should meet at my house or yours for the biology project?" Rachel babbled. Quinn looked disgusted, but Santana thought it was unbelievably cute the way Rachel didn't seem to have a filter._

_ "Man Hands! We aren't meeting at all! _You_ are doing the project and _I _am taking the credit. Now get out of here!."_

_ "Quinn, my name is Rachel, and while I realized that I would be doing most of the work anyway, I don't think it's very fair that you don't help at all."_

_ Santana watched as Rachel stood up to Quinn. Quinn's fingers tightened around the cup in her hand, before she flicked her wrist and dumped the icy liquid on Rachel. The group gasped before laughing. Santana stared blankly, feeling horrible at seeing the red dye staining Rachel's clothes. Rachel rubbed her eyes furiously, and Santana knew that the corn syrup must not feel very good._

_ "You _will _do the project." Quinn said lowly to the girl. "See everyone? This is what freaks like Ru Paul get. If you aren't a freak, then you'll all follow my example." Quinn spoke louder, to everyone watching the scene unfold. In a hurried attempt not to get what Rachel got, something that would later be called a 'slushy facial', they all dumped their drinks on the diva's head. Santana felt numb. She couldn't do it. She just couldn't._

_ "Santana? Do you want to get a slushy in your face too? Don't try me, because I will make it happen. Face it, I'm on top. Without me, you are nothing, so if I were you, I'd go along with this." Quinn said sweetly, but behind the false smile was malice. With a sickened feeling in her stomach, Santana stepped forward and tipped her cup upside down, the slushy pouring on the head of the girl she loved._

**Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is pretty much everything in season one about the PezBerry story line. Each line break is for each episode, although I skipped Acafellas. I also wanted to say how amazing you guys are. I have lost count at how many favourites and story alerts I got, not to mention reviews. You guys are incredible. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last one.**

**Don't own Glee, but my birthday is tomorrow, so there is still a chance I may get it ;)**

"I can't believe you. Assuming you are telling the truth, that was horrible. When you humiliated me at try-outs you labeled me a freak, and it still hasn't gone away. Not dating the most popular guy in school has been able to change it. It was really bad, Santana." Rachel said.

"I know. I'm so sorry Rachel."

"Well, what about when Quinn got pregnant? You were top dog around here, if you wanted to come out you could have. Hell, if you wanted to just stop bullying me, you could have." Rachel snapped.

"I'm getting to that part. Will you just be patient and let me continue?" Santana asked. She was again, met with silence and took that as her cue to tell more of her story.

_It was sophomore year. Santana had had to become the biggest bitch in school, and hated it, but she was Quinn's first lieutenant. It still wasn't enough. Quinn and Finn (sickeningly cute) were the power couple of McKinley. The quarterback and the head cheerleader, how _perfect._ Santana was sort of dating Puck to keep up with the blonde, and had to sleep with a bunch of guys to keep from being out-ed. If that Jacob Ben Israel creep had any sort of hint that Santana was a lesbian, he would ruin her. It's not like she couldn't just not date (sleep with) guys. She was a hot piece of ass, and there was no way she could pretend that it was just she couldn't get a boyfriend. But still, Rachel in her adorable sweaters and skirts was in her thoughts. _

_It was September when everything began to change. As per usual, the Cheerio sign up sheet had a long line up, and everything else was a joke. As Quinn, Santana and Brittney walked by, they noticed a new sign up sheet. Glee club._

_Quinn laughed. "Glee club. Well girls, it seems we have a new target. And look girls, Man Hands is first on the sign up sheet."_

_Santana faked a smile at this, but it quickly faded. Rachel's name was of course, on the sign up sheet. Santana thought Rachel had a beautiful singing voice, but why couldn't she just once, lay low? Why did she have to put such a big target on her back?_

"_I'm bored. Let's go comment on her stupid MySpace videos." Quinn said. Santana couldn't tear her eyes away from Rachel's name, with the signature gold star beside it. She felt Brittney link pinkies with her, and tow her along._

* * *

_Santana almost got caught the day New Direction's performed 'Push It'. Rachel was wearing a short skirt as usual, but rapping, and grinding made her so much hotter. For the two minutes that she was performing, Santana was squirming in her seat, as her panties got wetter. A cold shower was in order. But watching her with Finn, it made Santana upset. Something was going on between them, and she didn't like it one bit. When Coach told them to spy on New Directions posing as members, Santana certainly didn't mind. _

"_I can get my boyfriend back." Quinn had said._

"_I don't care about that." Sue commented. _

'_Oh, but I do.' Santana thought. 'For once Quinn and I are working towards a common goal.'_

_Getting in to the Glee club was easy. The hard part of daily having to pretend to hate Rachel would be near impossible._

_Her first Glee rehearsal, Santana was caught staring at Rachel, by Brittney._

_The blonde had asked her about it in front of Quinn, who got a weird look on her face. One of suspicion. Though it would be hard, Santana would have to become bitchier to the diva. _

* * *

_Finn and Rachel were definitely closer, Santana could just sense it. But one day, Finn was right back to following Quinn around. Santana was glad that Rachel was away from that oaf, but something was going on, and she needed to find out what._

* * *

_When Rachel quit Glee, Santana was actually relieved. Finn, for some reason was back with Quinn, and Santana didn't have to suppress her feelings for the brunette. Not to mention, because of April Rhodes, Santana wasn't taking crap from the girls on the squad because she was in Glee. Well, Santana didn't take crap from inferiors, so correction; she didn't have to listen to everybody complaining that she was in Glee club. It would have been great, but damn April couldn't stay sober, and then Finn was back all over Rachel. Santana was thinking of how to get Hudson away from her girl, when the heavens opened up, and God sent Santana gold._

_Quinn had just run out again, being sick and everyone was speculating what was wrong with her. Puck finally spoke up._

"_Are you all really that stupid?" He challenged. "Maybe, Quinn's got one in the oven." He said. Santana could practically hear angels singing. She could use that to get Finn to take his bedroom eyes somewhere to Quinn, and she could finally get the head cheerleader spot she deserved! _

_When Santana witnessed her girl slap the idiotic smile of Finn's face she grinned. Phase one of her plan: complete. Getting Quinn off the cheerios would be harder. She couldn't just tell Sylvester. Not that she cared about betraying Preggers, but it would put her on the outs with the rest of the Glee club. Santana would have to be sneaky._

* * *

_Rachel came back to Glee and Santana had to go back to being a bitch. Even worse, she had to do a number with Rachel. It seemed strange to not want to spend time with the girl she loved, but it was just easier when they weren't around each other. So Santana shut Rachel's suggestions down and told her that they'd wing it. But then the boys did a number on drugs, and winging it wasn't an option._

_Rachel on drugs was hilarious, and adorable, Santana had thought. She had to admit, while slightly unethical, doing the number high was better. Santana could act however she wanted around Rachel if everyone took something. No one would remember anything anyway. Quinn only came for the performance because practicing wasn't good for the baby, or something._

_Unfortunately, Rachel and Hudson told Schue about the cheating, and then the worst happened. Sue was appointed co-director. Santana had thought of all the dirty words in both English and Spanish. If Quinn was sharp at noticing anything abnormal about Santana's attitude towards Rachel, Coach Sylvester was one hundred times worse._

* * *

_Being in Sue's kids wasn't too bad. Santana could finally relax and enjoy singing, rather than worrying about how she came off, in front of everyone. Then was the start of Word War three. Schuester failed all the cheerleaders in Spanish, including Santana. It was ridiculous because Santana was Mexican. Though she would never tell Sue, Santana was born in Mexico City, and lived there until she was 9. The two directors really went at it, totally interrupting Rachel and Finn's duet (not a bad thing) Santana thought. _

* * *

_Just when Santana was getting tired of waiting for Quinn's pregnancy to come out, a miracle happened. _

"_Or Quinn is-"_

"_Pregnant." Coach cut in. The room was completely silent. Most people were shocked, but Santana could barely contain herself from breaking into song. And then, Quinn didn't get kicked off, and Santana wanted to punch the person sitting next to her. Quinn would have deserved it after everything she did to Santana, but there was something about punching a pregnant girl that made everyone so sensitive. Santana decided she would just bide her time. Sylvester might not have kicked her off just then, but she would, and then Santana would be at the top of the pyramid where she belonged._

* * *

_Santana was disgusted, watching Puck singing to Rachel, not to mention how happy she looked as the mohawked boy strummed on his guitar. God, they're whole relationship was based on the fact that they were Jewish, and that was it! Santana would be so much better for Rachel. Meanwhile, Quinn was grasping at anything she could, to stay on the cheerios, especially since she got slushied. Quinn sensed something going on with Santana now that puck was with Rachel, so Santana quickly latched on to Matt, and started to devise a plan to get Puck to break up with Rachel._

_Santana had ordered a slushy attack on Puck, and got Jacob Ben Israel to bug the boy's bathroom._

_Santana listened to the tape of Puck and Rachel talking as she cleaned him off. Coach Tenaka had unknowingly loosened the bond that Rachel and Puck had. With Santana's slushy attack, Puck was choosing football over glee, and Rachel would be single again._

_Santana hadn't seen any sign of Puck showing up, and it was time for glee. When Matt walked in the door with Mike, and without Puck, Santana gave Matt a big hug, not because he had chose glee, and sort of chosen her, but because she had succeeded in breaking Puckleberry up. That's when Puckerman walked in. Commence the Spanish cursing going on in Santana's mind._

_But that week wasn't all bad. Santana and Brittney were walking down the hall when the saw Quinn and Coach Sylvester talking. _

"…_Off the cheerios. I can't have a pregnant girl on my squad."_

_That was all Santana needed to hear. Finally, after having the spot stolen from her in freshman year, and having her life ruined, Quinn Fabray had finally gotten what she deserved, and there would be a new Queen bee at McKinley. Her name was Santana Lopez. _

* * *

_Just when Santana thought her popularity was going up, she was informed she would be having a New Directions bake sale. She knew that she would be taking crap from Sylvester for that one. Two of the things Coach hated most for her cheerios: food that had both sugar and fat, and doing something nice for others. On top of the bake sale, they had to be in wheel chairs. It sounded horrible, Santana knew that, but Artie had said it himself. The wheel chair pushes people away. Santana hadn't officially gotten the head cheerleader spot yet, and that week's glee assignment she wasn't sure she would get it anytime soon._

_What pissed Santana off more than the glee assignment was Kurt being a diva trying to steal Rachel's solo. Defying Gravity was Rachel's song, and Kurt with his 'I'm gay, everyone has to treat me like royalty because I'm different' attitude, was just being douchey. It was nothing to do with his gender; it was that everyone knew Rachel owned anything from Wicked. Santana realized maybe she was a little bit too upset about it, but after watching Rachel's MySpace videos countless times, Santana felt very strongly about Rachel getting the solos she deserved. When Rachel auditioned and blew the song out of the water, Santana felt substantially happier, and didn't order a slushy attack on the 'Dungeons and Dragons' nerds that day._

_Selling cupcakes in wheel chairs wasn't as successful however. Well, not at least until Puck got his grandma's special recipe. Strangely, they made Santana really hungry._

_Santana was relieved when the week was over and she could walk again. She had gotten hit in the face with backpacks far too many times. Mind you, she did have to do a big wheel chair number, but it was for Artie, so that was okay. Santana liked Artie. Most people wrote Santana off as a bitch, (though she had been pretty awful to people) but Artie never judged her, and it was nice. _

* * *

_The week they had to do the ballads, was a big week for Santana. It started off okay. She got to sing a ballad to Brittney, and didn't think it would be too hard. The girl was her best friend. Hearing Rachel be paired with Mr. Schuester was a slight relief. Rachel could have been paired with a guy that might have hit on her. Santana was feeling good about that week, until Rachel and Schue started singing frickin' 'Endless Love' to each other. Schue looked kind of freaked out (good) but Santana felt weary. How many guys would she have to get to back off Rachel? _

_Santana assumed that the situation would resolve itself, because she didn't think that Schuester was a pervert. So Santana relaxed and went to Brittney's to work on their ballad. _

"_How are you doing, S? We don't talk enough." Brittney said. _

"_Britt, we see each other all day, every day." Santana rolled her eyes._

"_Yes, but we don't actually talk. Like seriously, talk."_

_Everyone thought Brittney was stupid, and maybe she couldn't do math beyond a third grade level, or didn't understand why she couldn't keep a duck in her locker, but Brittney was the most emotionally perceptive person Santana knew. _

_Santana sighed. "You're right Britt. But everything's fine."_

_Brittney shook her head. "Why are you lying to me?"_

"_What? I don't know what you are talking about." Santana said in her most convincing manner._

"_S, you're my bff. Nothing has been fine for a long time."_

"_Okay, yeah, I'm stressed about making captain."_

"_I'm talking about Rachel."_

"_Man Hands?"_

"_S, stop it. I know you like her. I know you're a lesbian."_

_Santana just stared at the girl. She didn't know what to say, there was no denying it._

"_Have you ever kissed a girl before?" The blonde asked._

"_No. But I want to."_

_Brittney stared at her before leaning forward, and pressing her lips to Santana's._

"_Are you-" Santana asked when Brittney pulled away._

"_No. __But I would do anything for you, San."_

_Santana knew that she didn't have those kinds of feelings for Brittney. The girl was pretty much her sister. But Santana knew she liked it. Kissing Puck was a chore, and he bit her too many times. He was overly passionate which just made him forceful, and Santana felt suffocated. But Brittney's soft lips gently pressed against her own made Santana's lips tingle in a way she had only dreamed of. Puck always was sloppy with his tongue, just shoving it in her mouth, but Brittney explored Santana's mouth delicately. Roaming over her lips, her tongue, it was heaven._

* * *

_The next week could be summed up with one word. Damn. The image of Rachel confidently strutting down the hall was forever stuck in the Latina's mind. The low cut top and short skirt, the makeup, heels, and teased hair made Santana wet. It was one of those times that she was especially glad Quinn was off the cheerios. Had she been on top, Santana would have been screwed, because her reaction to Rachel's makeover was something she couldn't hide. Before she knew it, there was talk of her being a lesbian, or just bi. The people who thought she was bisexual, thought it was hot, and the others, she heard some nasty names going around. Santana knew that if she could convince people she was only bi, then her reputation would be saved, so she started sending super hot sexts to Puck. It was going okay, until she learned that he was babysitting with Quinn. That bitch!_

_Monday morning, Santana was livid, and marched up to Quinn._

"_Keep your paws off my man!" Santana growled._

"_Who's your man?" Quinn asked with slight emphasis on the word 'man'._

"_Don't play dumb Tubbers. Oh, and by the way, asking someone to babysit with you, is super nineties."_

_ "I happen to know that Puck cares about me."_

_ "Really? Because while you and him were babysitting, Puck and I were sexting." Santana said._

_ "Sexting?" Quinn asked in confusion._

_ "Sexy texting, seriously what era are you from? While you two were playing house, we were exchanging super hot texts. Check his phone. 'Cause my sexts, are too hot to erase." Santana flipped her ponytail and walked away. 'That should about do it' Santana had thought._

_ Quinn and Finn were more in love than ever at the end of that week, and yet another near disaster hand been avoided._

* * *

_Santana had no problems not getting a glee club photo in the thunderclap. She already had a cheerios seven page spread. But of course, Schuester just couldn't freakin' let it go. Luckily only two people had to be in the photo. It was no surprise that Rachel would be one of them. Santana thought about how good she and Rachel looked together, but decided to wait, so she wouldn't seem too eager. Then at the last minute, she would swoop in as a hero, and win everyone over and maybe steal Rachel's heart. Okay, who was she kidding? Santana knew that she would be too much of a coward to do any of that, but it was nice to dream. Then goddamn Hudson always had to step in. Well, at least Rachel wouldn't have to take all of the defacing. Santana was comforted by that fact, until the oaf backed out. Santana would never had done that to her. Sure, the Latina was a sneaky backstabbing bitch, but when it came to the girl she loved, she would always be true to her word, and come through for her. But it wasn't all bad. Rachel had landed them a mattress commercial. Santana knew that if she could make it into stardom, then she wouldn't have to be a bitch. She would be all kinds of popular, and she could date Rachel. But the good times weren't for long. The commercial almost got them disqualified from sectionals, and got Schuester kicked out. Even Santana who was only in glee to make Rachel hers, and get captaincy was upset. But at least they got a photo. It was defaced, but in her personal copy, seeing Rachel's breath taking smile made everything worth it._

* * *

_The week of sectionals was a big week as well. Santana heard about the true parentage of Quinn's baby. Santana wasn't happy, well she was furious. Who did that whore, Quinn think she was, stealing Santana's beard? But when she heard that Rachel was on to something, she needed to make sure that the diva didn't find out. As much as Santana loved her, the girl was a blab. She would tell Finn, and he would break up with Quinn, and Puck would go to Quinn and Finn would be with Rachel, and nothing would be able to keep them apart then. But before anything could be done, Finn was mounted on Puck, throwing repeated punches in his face. Schue pulled Finn off and the truth was revealed. But there was a silver lining. Finn had quit glee, and stated that he was 'done with all of you!' before he kicked a chair and stormed out. Perhaps he wouldn't go after Rachel._

_ They were at sectionals and had that Jacob freak as the twelfth member. As usual, Rachel kept their spirits up, something Santana loved about her. But as soon as they heard the first song from the Jane Adams girls, Santana had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Finally, Rachel being the leader she was, intervened and got them to the green room. Kurt accused Santana of leaking the set list, and the Latina had a sudden urge to tie him up with his own scarf and shave that coiffed hair of his. How dare he? Santana had grown to love glee club. So she told them that. Rachel's expression was shocked and awed, as she smiled at Santana and told her that she believed her. Santana couldn't help but smile back warmly. At least when she was ready, Santana knew how to court Rachel._

_ They started to come up with songs, and Santana was ecstatic that Rachel would get to sing her ballad. They decided to finish with 'Somebody to Love". Of course, just Santana's luck, as they were brainstorming their third song, who would show up to play hero, but Hudson. '_Great_'. Santana thought. '_Just really great_'. _

_ By the time they were finished their performance, Santana knew that Rachel and Finn were an item. She would yet again, break them up, and it wouldn't be easy. Santana needed a new plan, and it would be her greatest plan yet._

**Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I had to take breaks, this was mentally draining, but I hope it was worth the wait.**

**Don't own, wish I did.**

Rachel didn't really know what to say. Santana's explanation was too detailed to be a lie. But this was a girl who had pretty much ruined her life, and Rachel didn't know if she could forgive her, let alone be with her. She wasn't even gay. Sure, she had thought about it, but what human hasn't at some point had gay thoughts?

Santana was just staring at her. It was in a strange way, partly curious to see her reaction, and partly like she was the most beautiful thing in the world. Rachel wasn't sure how she felt about that. Finn never stared at her like she was beautiful. He told her she was, but she knew that he thought Quinn was prettier. With Santana, it was like she was the only girl in the world. But she wasn't gay! She just wasn't! But maybe she didn't have to label herself… 'Stop Rachel.' She told herself. 'Don't make any decisions until you hear the rest of the story.'

"You can continue." Rachel said. Santana gave her a smile and nodded before continuing.

_It was Monday, the first day back after sectionals. It was no surprise that Coach Sylvester was reinstated. It was also no surprise when She and Brittney were called into her office, for another one of Coach's plans. Santana was getting kind of bored with the schemes, and when she heard they were messing with Rachel, Santana was angry. Until she heard that it would break Finn and Rachel up. Santana wasn't happy that she had to date Finn to do it, and it might hurt Rachel, but Santana would have to do it. So she went with Brittney and switched on the old charm for Finnocence. _

_ Santana could have been seen doing some Jersey Shore fist pumping when she heard that the plan worked, and Finchel was no more. _

_ The date with Finn was painful. The food was terrible, and part of the plan Coach Sylvester came up with, is that they had to bad mouth Rachel, to see what Finn did. When Finn defended Rachel, Santana knew that she would have to try harder._

_ When they reported back to Coach Sylvester, and Brittney said that Rachel was dating some guy from Vocal Adrenaline, Santana almost fell off her ball. 'Seriously, God?' Santana yelled at god inside her head. 'Why do you always send guys after my girl? Great, now I have to get rid of _this one_. Perfect.'_

_ Santana wasn't going to give up though. It would seem her plan and Sue's plans were the same, but with different motives. Santana told everyone in glee about Jesse St. James, and blamed it on Finn. They were furious, and gave Rachel an ultimatum. _

_ Santana overheard that Rachel had broken it off with St. Jerk, and though Coach Sylvester wasn't happy that glee club was still strong, Santana was triumphant. Maybe guys would finally just leave Rachel alone. It certainly worked with Finn. He had gone groveling to her, and she rejected him. Santana was over the moon._

* * *

_Santana was for once in a good mood. The cheerios were doing a Madonna tribute, which was all about being sexy and empowered. Santana owned that. Once Coach saw that, she would be promoted to head cheerleader for sure. But then Coach said that all cheerios had to find a younger man. Crap. There was no question that Santana could get any guy that she wanted, but she didn't want them. All she wanted was Rachel, and she was younger. The only problem was that Rachel wasn't a man. Santana knew she would just have to suck it up and get some arm candy._

_ Santana's day only worsened when Rachel started talking. Now, Santana usually loved when Rachel talked. She could stare at her without anyone being suspicious, because it was only polite to look at the person who was talking. But today, when Rachel said her speech, it left Santana feeling heartbroken. Quinn, as usual, was being a bitch, and drawing a totally inaccurate drawing of Rachel. The blonde caught Santana angrily staring at the drawing, and gave her queen bitch smirk._

_ "Can I ask you guys something?" Rachel asked._

_ "Yes, you should move to Israel." Santana fired off. Quinn's smirk disappeared. _

_ "It's about dating. Not that I'm dating anyone. We all know that I broke up with Jesse for the sake of the team. But let's say I was dating someone, and we went to a wiggles concert, and because my fathers were out we went to my room and started making out. It was erotic and romantic, and then he said 'we should do it'. What if he got really crabby and left without taking home the care bear I won him." Rachel said her 'hypothetical' situation. Santana felt sick. Rachel was still dating that Vocal Adrenaline tool, and things were serious. She felt angry, and hurt, and she needed something to take the pain away. _

_ Santana had completely forgotten about having to find a younger man, when Brittney started talking about her seven-year-old boyfriend, and then suggested she go out with Finn. That was it! She could rid Finn of any lasting feelings for Rachel, and rid herself of the pain Rachel caused her. So she marched up to Finn's locker and proposed to take his V-card. _

_ That Saturday night, Santana and Hudson rented a room in a motel 6 and got it on. When it was over, all she could think about was how disgusted she felt every time she was with a guy. To hear that it didn't mean anything to Finn was both a relief and just made her feel worse. Not to mention, that right now, Rachel was losing her virginity to a guy she had known for two weeks. _

_ By the end of the week, Santana was feeling like total crap. She still hadn't made captain, sleeping with Finn only made him realize how strong his feelings for Rachel were, and Rachel's douche bag boyfriend had transferred, so she had to see them together _all the freaking time._ Among other highlights was, that Mercedes and Kurt were now cheerios, and Coach barely paid attention to Santana, and Finn had hidden losing his virginity so Santana couldn't even use that to her advantage. Santana wasn't having a good week._

* * *

_The next week wasn't any easier. Rachel and St. Douchebag were inseparable. He walked her to class, carried her books, paid for her lunch, kissed her in the hallways, and that wasn't even the half of it. They were also kicked out of the auditorium, and Coach Sylvester didn't even let them practice in it, because she said the cheerios weren't worth spending the money to run the lights or heat. The glee club then ended up in a crappy roller rink, where Schuester had eye sex with April Rhodes, and Jesse and Rachel were all over each other. The week got slightly better at the pep rally when Mercedes sung 'Beautiful'. Then April bought the auditorium for the glee club, so at least they wouldn't have to go in that God-awful roller rink. As for Rachel and St. Jackass, they weren't breaking up any time soon. Santana needed to get on to that._

* * *

_The week of the bad reputation assignment was interesting. Kurt, being an ass, posted Coach Sylvester's private video on YouTube. While hilarious, it made her ruthless to her squad, and Santana being the unofficial captain, got punished the worst. _

_ Somebody put out a 'glist' that week. Santana was naturally in the top three, but didn't quite understand how Quinn was number one. If points were awarded for each act of sexual depravity, Quinn should only have one. She had sex once, and got pregnant. Santana had lost count how many times she'd had sex. What irked Santana more was that Rachel was on the glist. Whoever made it was obviously protecting Kurt, Mercedes, Artie, and Tina, by not including them; the fact that Rachel was dragged into it, really rubbed Santana the wrong way. 'Wait' Santana thought. 'Quinn is number one, Rachel is at the bottom and Kurt, Mercedes, Artie and Tina weren't included. It is so obviously Quinn!' Santana decided to confront the blonde._

_ 'Hey Preggers." Santana greeted._

_ "What do you want Santana?" Quinn snapped._

_ "I just wanted to let you know that next time you put out a glist, you might not want to make it so obvious. I mean, come on. Putting Rachel at negative five, we all know you have a bone to pick with her."_

_ Quinn glared at her. "So you're going to tell Mr. Schue?" Quinn assumed._

_ "Yeah, that's what I was thinking. I'm actually sparing you. Once you have that baby, we all know you're going to try and get back on top, and now that I'm top dog, that isn't going to happen. I'm saving you the humiliation."_

_ "Fine. Go ahead and tell everyone. But you might find that a certain tranny in glee club learns of a little crush someone has on her. Oh yes, I know about that." Quinn said in her HBIC voice._

_ "How did you find out?" Santana asked, not bothering to deny it._

_ "I make a habit of knowing every secret around here. It's how I got on top, maybe if you tried it, you would actually be captain, and not Sylvester's little lap dog to kick around."_

_ Santana almost lost it, and lunged at Quinn. If it weren't for the spawn of Satan growing inside of her, Quinn would have felt Santana's fist colliding with her jaw._

_ "So it's your move San. Tell everyone about the glist, but you'll have to suffer the consequences." Quinn said in a sugar sweet voice._

_ Santana glared for a minute before turning on her heel and walking away._

_ Later that week, after many interrogations from Schuester, Santana decided to deal with her other problems. She was in grade twelve Spanish, the only class she had with Rachel's boyfriend._

_ "Hey St. James." Santana greeted, sitting beside him._

_ "Hello- Santana, is it?" He asked. She nodded sweetly._

_ "So you and stubbles, huh?" She asked._

_ "If by 'stubbles' you mean Rachel, then yes."_

_ "How's that?" She asked, making idle conversation before she could get to the point._

_ "It's fine. She doesn't put out, and it's driving me crazy." He mumbled the last sentence, more saying it to himself, rather than Santana. The Latina was delightedly shocked. Rachel and St. Douche didn't have sex afterall!_

_ 'If you need a real woman, just let me know." She whispered in his ear, letting her lips graze his earlobe._

_ "Rachel can't know." He said. She nodded with a fake smile on her face._

_ For a few days, make-out sessions became a regular occurrence for Santana and Jesse. She thought that it would pry him away from Rachel and then they would break up, but Jesse was still growing closer to the diva. So Santana decided to try a different approach._

_ "What was Vocal Adrenaline like?" Santana asked him one evening._

_ "I can't exactly describe it in one word. My coach, Shelby Corcoran was a real slave driver. In my freshman year I wasn't convinced she was human with a heart, but after seeing her making out with so many choir directors that came to scope out the competition, my opinion changed slightly._

_ "Really?" Santana asked, feeling she was on to something. _

_ "Yes, I remember the day not too long ago, that Mr. Schue came to our practice. Her and Coach Corcoran practically mauled each other." He snickered. Santana was glowing. That information was exactly what she needed._

_ "Mr. Schue is cheating on Ms. Pillsbury." Santana said to Coach Sylvester._

_ The woman whipped off her glasses and looked at Santana._

_ "Are you sure?" She asked with a glint in her eye._

_ "Absolutely." Santana replied._

_ "Outstanding. Well S, you've finally proved yourself worthy. I'm promoting you to head cheerleader. Now get out of my office. I have a relationship to sabotage." Sue said. Santana's eyes widened and she left the office in a trance like state. She had done it! She was finally queen bee! She ruled McKinley high!_

_ Santana's mood only improved when Rachel came up to her locker._

_ "Hello Santana. I was wondering if I could possibly ask you and Brittney for a small favour?" Rachel asked._

_ "Of course Rachel." Santana said. Rachel's eyes widened in shock. Santana had never been nice to her, or call her by her real name._

_ "Um, great. Thank you, I guess I'll see you at my house after glee?" She asked, stumbling over the words, still in shock._

_ "Britts and I will be there." Santana flashed a grin and swaggered off, leaving the brunette frozen, looking as if she'd witnessed a nuclear explosion._

_ By the end of the week, Santana didn't think her life could get any better. Then Rachel's video played, and she knew she was wrong. Puck, Finn and Jesse had been triple cast as Rachel's boyfriend and all three of them had stormed out. Then, Santana had witnessed Jesse breaking up with Rachel, and it was as if god was answering all Santana's prayers._

* * *

_Since being made captain, Quinn had been doing everything in her power to destroy Santana. She had constantly tried to spread the rumors of the Latina's sexuality, which at first wasn't a big deal. Some people already kind of knew, and the others didn't care whatever Quinn had to say. She was at the bottom of the social ladder. When Quinn started to spread that Santana liked Rachel, she knew that she needed to get her beard back. But Puck had shown up with his mohawked shaved. Santana wasn't sure if that would be a big deal, but when the boy got tossed in a dumpster, by nerds no less, Santana knew she should steer clear. Then he went for Mercedes, and his popularity skyrocketed. Santana needed him back._

_ After getting into it with Wheezy, Santana had made a big enough spectacle of herself, that what Quinn was trying to spread was waved off as her just being desperate to get back her popularity, and for another little while, Santana was safe. It seemed she was getting into a bit of a routine, weekly having to dispel rumours or break guys up with Rachel. She wasn't sure she liked the routine._

_ Then things got interesting. Schue yelled a little for them not singing, and assigned them to sing a song that represents their feelings and who they are. Rachel tried to sing 'The Climb'. Santana was going to feign disinterest, but hearing Rachel so off pitch made her stop filing her nails._

_ When Rachel found out that she had tonsillitis, Santana felt awful. She wished she could have been there to hold Rachel's hand. But stupid Hudson got to be the lucky one, and stupid Hudson freaking serenaded her in class! Santana took pleasure in seeing Rachel was humiliated and pissed, but still, it felt like Finn had a better shot with Rachel than her, and Santana did not like that one bit. She would have to improve her chances._

* * *

_Santana's day hadn't started off very well when Bryan Ryan paid a visit to glee. Her mood only worsened when who should exit the dance studio holding that hand of the girl she loved but St. Doucheface. As they walked past without a glance at Santana, happily chattering away, the Latina lost it. She stormed in the opposite direction shoving everyone out of her way, hurling kids against lockers and screaming 'On __tienes que ser yo cagando! ¿Por qué no puedo tomar un descanso de mierda?' When Sue Sylvester looked through her window at this, she was impressed, and she was rarely impressed by anything._

_ At the end of the week, glee wasn't cut, but something was definitely up with Rachel. Most people thought Santana was a player. Well, the terms they used were slut, and whore, she'd also heard soulless pervert. But the idea was the same. They thought she used people for sex, and didn't get into emotions, because she didn't have any. But the truth was that nobody really knew Santana. The truth was that she was sensitive, emotional, and very caring. She didn't show it to everybody, but the people she really cared about, she would do anything for. So when Rachel was upset, barely functioning, it cut Santana deep. All she wanted to do was give Rachel a big hug. _

* * *

_Schue's Gaga assignment was probably one of the best he ever gave. Finally, there was no stupid lesson or sharing feelings crap, they just got to look hot and perform awesome songs. _

_ When Santana heard that Rachel, Quinn and Mercedes were going to spy on Vocal Adrenaline, Santana wanted to go with them. She eventually decided against it, but the next day, felt awful she wasn't there for Rachel. Santana was sitting in glee, and was looking hot in her theatricality costume, when she noticed Rachel wasn't there. Then Wheezy opened her mouth and shocked everyone to their very core._

_ "'Kay, You guys ready? Ms. Corcoran, their coach, she's Rachel's mom."_

_ Santana was vaguely aware of people continuing to talk, but all she could think about was losing Rachel. What if Rachel transferred? She would never know how Santana felt._

_ "Great, Rachel's going to jump ship to Vocal Adrenaline." Santana heard Puck complain._

_ "Never." Rachel promised, walking into the room. Santana tried to look disgusted, but Rachel's costume was so frickin' adorable. "I'm still processing the news, and I really don't want to talk about it. My dads are moving my therapist to our spare room." Rachel said with a slightly peeved expression. Santana grimaced. Rachel saw a therapist. Was it possible that she had contributed to Rachel's need to talk to a shrink?_

_ The next day was almost as good as when Kurt gave Rachel a makeover, for Santana. The dress that looked like a French maid's, but slutty, made Santana think of a thousand things she could do to the brunette. 'Damn, just damn.' Santana thought._

_ Santana didn't know what happened with Rachel, all that one moment she was happy that she had found her mom, and then in a deeper state of depression than ever. It made Santana's heart break._

* * *

_Santana didn't know if she was furious that St. Asshole ditched them before regionals, or ecstatic that he had relinquished his hold on Rachel's heart. Upon seeing Rachel's broken expression, she was pissed. If Santana could get away with it, she would stomp on to the stage and beat the crap out of the curly haired douchebag. She decided not to hurt him right then and the thirteen kids walked back to their choir room, only to find it T-Pd. Santana knew she had to get back at them._

_ "I want in." Santana said to Puck and Finn who were in the middle of a heated conversation._

_ "What?" Puck asked warily._

_ "I know you guys are planning to get back at Vocal Adrenaline. I want in."_

_ "Look Satan, we don't even know how to get back at them yet." Puck said._

_ "Oh come on Puckerman. Isn't it obvious?" The two boys stared blankly at Santana._

_ "Slash their tires. Did you see those Range Rovers? They are all spoiled brats, and if you take away their toy, they won't able to handle it." Santana stated._

_ The boys shared a look of surprise. "That's genius!" Puck exclaimed. _

_ "I'm still coming." Santana said._

_ "Fine, but you have to get your own knife." Puck sighed. Santana smiled sweetly and pulled a switchblade out of her cheerios bag._

_ "I've got it covered."_

_ They arrived in the Carmel parking lot at ten o'clock. All Vocal Adrenaline cars were there, still. Santana, Finn and Puck were dressed in all black, clutching their knifes tightly. At first they stared at each other wondering if they could do it. If they got caught it would mean big trouble. _

_ "Like ripping off a bandaid." Puck said, before plunging the blade into a tire._

_ Santana knew they were in deep shit when she passed by Figgins office to see Schue, Sylvester, and Rachel's bitch mother, Ms. Corcoran. Puck and Finn were seated and the adults talked amongst themselves. Puck, feeling a pair of eyes on him, turned around. Santana expected him to rat her out, after all, they'd had some history, but he just gave her a look that said 'Go. I'll take the blame.' Santana walked away, feeling stunned._

_ It seemed her relatively good mood wasn't to last, because Schuester, being an ass had to get back at Sylvester, who retaliated by going into a depression and not showing up to school. She knew that yelling at the curly haired asshole wouldn't do any good. So she needed to get revenge, and save her scholarship. When Schuester came down the hall, looking horrible in an ugly sweater, she worked up some fake sobs, to make him guilty. He was concerned of course, and step one was complete._

_ Sylvester was back the next day, and though it was one of the hardest practices they'd ever had, Santana knew they were going to win Nationals, and it would be time for phase two._

_ When Santana came into the choir room to find Rachel looking positively broken, she knew something was wrong. Santana thought of ways to get back at the jocks for whatever they had pulled this time, but when she heard it was Jesse and Vocal Adrenaline, they only thing keeping her from blowing her cover and going over to Carmel high, was Brittney's hand keeping pressure on Santana's knee, holding her down. Puck and the guys started yelling about going over there, and then Schue yelled at them for that, and Santana was able to get herself under control. She decided to take her rage out on the glee director instead._

_ When they won Nationals, Santana could see the wheels turning in her coach's head._

_ "You want to get back at Schuester." Santana stated. It wasn't a question. "It's simple. Put our trophy in the choir room. It will drive him even more crazy than before."_

_ Sue looked at Santana, dissected her with a gaze. "You know what S? All this time I've thought no one could replace Quinn Fabray. I didn't realize how good at revenge you are." She said. It wasn't quite a complement, more fact, but it brightened Santana's day._

_ The funkification felt amazing. Santana would rather have just beat on St. Dick's face, but seeing Rachel in those shorts, and seeing Vocal Adrenaline's faces made it all worth it. Next stop: regionals._

* * *

_Santana thought that maybe coach Sylvester would lay off glee club just for a little while. They had won Nationals, and Sue should be happy, right? Wrong._

_ "I am going to crush glee club." She snarled in practice. Santana glanced over at Brittney who looked as if someone had told her Santa wasn't real._

_ Santana worked hard to control her tongue at this. New Directions would have to be that much better to win over the other judges at regionals._

_ It wasn't easy to control her emotions at Schuester's, especially when Rachel started crying. Somehow, they had to win. Santana actually really enjoyed glee club, and she loved Rachel. If they lost, then Rachel would be heartbroken and Santana wouldn't be able to control herself anymore._

_ Santana was walking to class when she saw Rachel in the hallway. The Latina contemplated bumping into Rachel just so she could see how Rachel was holding up, but decided against it when she saw Frankenteen talking to her. Then as if in slow motion, Rachel put her hands on Finn's shoulders and pressed her lips to his. Santana's shoulders dropped and she slunk away._

_ Santana had never felt as nervous as she did when they stepped off the bus, and entered the theatre where they'd be performing. Somehow she managed to keep her showface and calmly got changed into her costume. Santana shook her head as she did the gold dress up. Surely they'd lose points for the outfits alone. One thing Santana had learned from cheering was that the judges liked people that looked the part. Sure, their vocals were good, but the dancing wasn't and they looked tacky. Thanks to Schuester pushing to do a Journey medley, something that was outdated and overdone, it would take a lot of luck to win. _

_ Those thoughts bugged Santana to no end, and right up until they went on stage, she knew they would be lucky to even place. There were no room for errors, and if Hudson couldn't get the steps right with his clown feet, Santana resolved to beat the stupid out of him. But he got the steps and the notes right. There was something more though. The way he and Rachel looked at each other, Santana didn't quite understand it. Her thoughts of the performance vanished though, when she heard Quinn's breathy voice whisper 'My water just broke.' All hell broke loose then. Schuester got everyone on the bus, while Puck got Quinn into Mrs. Fabray's Lexus. Santana felt a slight pang of sadness that Rachel didn't go with them. She was so alienated from the group that she stayed behind. Santana couldn't help but forget about that when they got to the hospital and Quinn was rushed to a delivery room. For four hours they were in the waiting room. Santana was really only there because it seemed like social protocol. Quinn and her were supposed to be best friends (though they were always in competition with each other) so Santana went to the hospital. But she hated it. It reminded her of when her grandmother died. Santana was ten, and very close to the woman. Finally, Puck came out with the proudest smile on his face, announcing that she was a healthy girl, with Quinn's eyes and blonde hair. But there was an underlying sadness. He knew Quinn wanted to give her up, and though he tried to hide it, Santana could see a few tears in his eyes._

_ With baby Fabray born, the group went back to the competition to receive the results. The three groups stood on stage, and Judge Sylvester came out with the results._

_ "The 2010 runner ups are…" She said. Santana felt confident that it would be New Directions. They just weren't good enough to beat Vocal Adrenaline, but there was no shame in coming in second._

_ "Aural Intensity." She announced. Santana felt her stomach drop. She wanted to believe otherwise, but she just knew that Vocal Adrenaline, the three year National champions, were not coming last to them and a group that only came second because they paid tribute to the judges._

_ Over the years, Santana had learned when to not listen, because it was less painful. She knew the results, and didn't need to hear them come from Sue's mouth. Seeing Rachel's expression almost blank, but eyes filled with unshed tears, was enough._

_ Santana had almost cried when they performed 'To Sir With Love'. She could feel everyone's shocked stares on her, because no one had seen Santana Lopez cry before. So she quickly blinked back the moisture obscuring her vision. _

_ Having to go to the choir room one last time to meet was almost too much for Santana. She contemplated not going, but decided it might be the last time she was able to be halfway civil to Rachel and maintain her popularity._

_ "We got another year." Schue finally said, his dimple showing as he smiled. Santana's eyes widened and she cheered along with the rest of the club. Then Puck and Schuester began on a song and Santana felt peaceful, linking pinkies with Brittney. That was until she saw Rachel and Finn cuddling and she felt like her heart was ripped out of her chest, stomped on and lit on fire. Santana managed to keep a showface up, but felt worse than the other times Rachel had had boyfriends. One thing was for sure, Santana needed to up her game. No more nice Lopez, she didn't care what it took, what it would cost her. When school came back after Summer, they were playing hard ball, and Santana would beat Hudson and Puckerman and what ever guys stood in her way. Rachel Berry would be hers._

**Please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is a short chapter, more of a filler. Next update will be from 2x01 to 2x09. Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter :)**

**I got nothing.**

_Santana knew she had to do something huge to get Rachel's attention. She had made bold statements all last year; it was a part of who she was. Rachel was still oblivious to it all, though. Santana needed to do something not emotional, or with words, she needed to do something physical that Rachel simply couldn't ignore. Something that would impose itself on her vision, whether she liked it or not._

* * *

_"So, miss Lopez. What can I do for you?" The youngish doctor asked._

_ "I want a boob job." Santana said, straight to the point. He sighed and ran a hand through his wavy blonde hair._

_ "Look, I see young girls in here all the time, wanting to be enhanced. The fact is, your body is still changing. You don't know what you'll look like in a few years." He said mechanically, obviously having delivered the speech many times before._

_ "I can't wait a few years." The teenage girl snapped._

_ "Without a doctor's note and a parent's signature, I can't perform this procedure." He said with finality in his tone._

_ "I've got that covered." Santana held out the slip of paper. An advantage of having a doctor for a father was that she had access to prescription pads among other things. It was all too easy to get her hands on the signatures she would need for this to happen. Her parents thought she was at cheer camp for the summer. When she returned, she would give some excuse to them about having to wear chicken cutlets under her uniform. Around the house she would wear baggy shirts. Problem solved, until she had a better excuse._

_ Doctor Williams studied the forms before turning to her with a weary expression._

_ "Fine, I'll do it."_

* * *

_ "What the _hell_ Lopez?" Quinn asked. Since giving her baby to Shelby Corcoran (bitch), Santana and Quinn were trying to rebuild their friendship. "You got a boob job?"_

_ "I need to be noticed." Santana said, carefully avoiding the question._

_ "Noticed by Rachel." It wasn't a question._

_ "Yes, Quinn, by Rachel." Santana snapped. "I've tried everything, and she still doesn't notice me!"_

_ Quinn shook her head with an appalled look. "Coach Sylvester won't be happy."_

_ Santana shrugged. "She had me on an experimental protein shake and 'vitamin' diet. I'll blame it on that."_

_ Quinn was silent, as Santana took in the full meaning of her words. "Oh, please Tubbers." Santana scoffed. "Don't even try to tell her, Sue won't give you the time of day. By the way, you aren't much different, with _your _breasts full of milk which, yeah, we all have noticed, leaks out all over your shirt."_

_ Pain flashed across Quinn's face at the reminder of her pregnancy, before it hardened into anger. _

_ "Watch it, lesbo." Quinn shot back. _

_Santana's expression contorted into pure hate and loathing. Without warning, she lunged forward and smacked Quinn across the face. The blonde hissed in pain and her hand itched to deliver a slap right back. _

"_Get out of my house." Santana spat, with a satisfied smirk at the undeniable hand print on her 'friend's' cheek._

_Quinn didn't say anything while she left, but Santana knew it was worse. She had made an enemy of Quinn Fabray. Santana didn't know when, or how, but she would pay for it, and pay hard._

**Please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Wow, how long has it been? Maybe we shouldn't get in to that... I am truly sorry for the excruciatingly long wait, and I will try my very best to make the next chapter come sooner. I really hope you guys like this chapter, because if I totally botched it, well then I'm going to go hang my head in shame. **

**If I owned glee there would be no summer break, regardless of what the network wants.**

"Santana, you actually thought getting a boob job would make me like you? I'm sorry, but that's messed up." Rachel said, shaking her head.

"I know. I was able to justify it back then, because I am willing to do anything for you." Santana replied. Rachel stared down at the ground.

"Santana…" She mumbled, embarrassed.

"Rachel, please-"

"Just continue with the story." Rachel said, cutting the taller girl off. Santana sighed deeply and nodded.

_It was the first day of junior year, and Santana was on top. This was her year, and she could finally be with Rachel, as soon as she broke up Finchel._

_ As usual, Jewfro was being a creep, interviewing them all. Santana didn't really pay attention to what he was asking, or what Quinn was blabbering about. When both the camera and Jacob's eyes were on her enlarged chest, Santana shot a glare that would have scared God himself._

_ The day did get better when Schuester announced that Nationals were in New York, and he was determined to get them there. It was unrealistic with his teaching style, but it seemed like a light at the end of the tunnel._

_ Santana's good mood was not to last for long, because next thing she knew, she was demoted to the bottom of the pyramid, and there was only one person to blame. Quinn Fabray, and she was going to regret it._

_ Santana grabbed the blonde cheerio and roughly shoved her against the locker._

_ "You did this to me! You told Coach Sylvester about my summer surgery!" She shouted._

_ "You have a surgery when you get your appendix taken out. You. Got. A boob. Job." Quinn shouted right back._

_ "Yep, sure did!" Santana smacked Quinn, not having realized just how _much_ hate she had, and how long she had wanted to slap Quinn._

_ "You can't hit me!" Quinn said after being dazed for a moment, from the force of Santana's hit._

_ "Sure I can, unless you got yourself pregnant again, slut." Santana spat. She knew it was a low blow, and it would really hurt Quinn. Sure enough, she saw visible anguish flash across the blonde's face before she scowled and roughly shoved Santana._

_ For a few seconds, the girls wrestled as students watched on. Quinn grabbed Santana's hair and pulled, almost winning the fight. But Santana saw Rachel among the crowed, stunned. She froze for a minute, and then watched as Finn took her hand and led her away. Santana felt as if there her stomach had lead in it, and white-hot rage came forth. Santana grabbed Quinn and threw her down on the ground, getting great satisfaction, seeing Quinn's knee slam against the hard linoleum. Quinn had mentioned that after being pregnant, her knees weren't in the best condition, and having them smashed against the floor probably didn't feel too good. Santana's triumph didn't last for long because Schuester came and broke up the fight._

_ "Hey, what happened to us being a family?" He demanded, keeping the two girls apart._

_ "Oh please, she has a family, she's a mother!" Santana called. She smirked at the way that got to Quinn, and she walked down the hall. But even though it felt amazing to hit her former friend, Santana was worried. Quinn had taken her status away, the one thing that made Santana okay with coming out. Now, she had nothing to protect her, and Quinn was going to out her. When, she didn't know. But there was no more time for waiting, and playing her cards right. She had to act fast._

* * *

_Santana might have been into R&B, or basically anything that made her look and sound sexy, but doing Brittney Spears was awesome. Not that she wasn't totally awesome and sexy, but most people saw her as a tween and teen pop star. It was too bad when Mr. Schue shot down the idea. He was all for doing the songs he wants to, sometimes just to impress Ms. Pillsbury, but when an artist the glee club wanted to do was suggested, no, it was to out there for him. Santana really wasn't that fond of the man. _

_Santana was walking to class, with Brittany when she saw a perfect opportunity to cause trouble in paradise. _

"_Hey dwarf, anyone ever tell you, you dress like one of the bait girls on 'To Catch A Predator'?" Santana called to Rachel as she walked past._

"_Also, I'm more talented than you." Brittany said, helping Santana out. The Latina heard Finn snickering and Rachel calling him out on it, and just knew she was breaking the sweaty grip Finn had on the girl she loved._

_The thing that made it even better was Rachel's outfit, in reaction to Finn's betrayal. Santana knew the girl had great legs, but she had no idea Rachel was hiding that toned stomach. She actually started drooling when she saw Rachel walk down the hall. Then she wanted to punch Hudson for covering up Rachel's abs. _

_When Hudson rejoined the football team it only got better. Santana didn't want to call herself an evil genius per se, but that was what she credited herself to be. They were finally going to break up, and Santana would swoop in, saving the damsel in distress from evil Hudson. Or something like that. _

_But when Rachel used that beautiful singing voice to sing 'the only exception' to Finn, Santana's heart broke a little, and then she had an epiphany. Santana had given it her all, and Finn and Rachel were still together. They weren't going to break up, so Santana needed to stop trying. She would fool around with some girls, but she would never fall in love. If she couldn't have Rachel, she wouldn't have anyone. _

* * *

_The week of duets, Santana saw the perfect opportunity to attempt to get over Rachel. The solution was so simple; she didn't know how she hadn't thought of it sooner. Brittany. _

_ "So you said you wanted to talk?" Brittany prompted._

_ "Yeah." Santana replied. "I want to try something." With that she leaned forward, pressing her lips to Brittany's._

_ "Wait, San," Brittany said, pulling away. "What are you doing?"_

_ "Rachel and Finn will never break up, and I can't take it. You're bi-curious, and you're my best friend. I need you to help me get over her. Please." Santana said. Brittany studied her friend's face before leaning in again. Santana lay them both down on the bed, and for several minutes they made out. _

_ "I love your sweet lady kisses." Brittany mumbled as Santana kissed her neck. Santana should have heard warning bells going off, but she ignored it._

_ "It's a nice break from all the scissoring."_

"_We should do a duet together. We should sing Melissa Ethridge's Come To My Window." _

_The warning bells were definitely going off in Santana's head then._

"'_Kay, first of all, there is way to much talking, and I want to get my mack on. Second, I'm not making out with you because I'm in love with you. It's.." She couldn't talk about Rachel right now with out crying. "…Been twelve hours since Puck's been in the slammer and I need something warm under me. Like a lizard." Santana said, watching her friend's face fall, and wanting to apologize. She knew she had to stay strong though. "I'm not singing about making lady babies with you."_

_ "Who are you going to do your duet with then?" Brittany asked quietly._

_ Santana smirked to herself, putting her hair up in the signature cheerio ponytail. _

_ Santana ended up pairing with Mercedes, but then Brittany started dating Artie. Santana knew it was to try and make her jealous, but the Latina wasn't. Santana didn't care who Brittany dated, as long as they were good to her. _

* * *

_The only good thing about Schuester's predictable non challenging boys vs girls competition was getting to work with Rachel. Santana was sure that she was going to make Rachel her's. Screw what she had thought before. Santana tried not pining after her, and she tried to go after Brittany, but it was useless. It would ruin Santana's reputation if anyone found out, but when you love someone so much, nothing can sway your feelings. When you love someone like Santana was sure she loved Rachel, it's like you're tied to them. You would do anything for that person, and Santana couldn't give up. She needed to lay the groundwork, and the mash up assignment was perfect._

_ "I've got the perfect costumes for our mash up." Santana announced to Rachel, meeting the girl at her locker._

_ Rachel looked at her suspiciously, not knowing why Santana was talking to her._

_ "Leather. 'Nuff said." The Latina said when Rachel just stared._

_ "Why?" Rachel asked curiously. Usually Santana didn't contribute on costume ideas._

_ "Because you're singing lead, and biker chick is definitely a look you can pull off." She said before walking away, leaving Rachel to ponder her words. 'Was it flattery? It sounded almost lustful.' The Diva thought to herself. Santana knew that the groundwork had been laid. Step two of wooing Rachel could commence._

_ "Ms. Holiday?" Santana asked after glee, the first day that they had the substitute. _

_ "Yes.. Santana, is it?"_

_ "Yeah, Santana Lopez. See, here's the thing. Rachel may drive people crazy, but we need her to loosen up."_

_ "I'm going to stop you right there Santana." Holly Holiday said. Santana waited. "I'm sensing that this isn't about the group. I don't think the group cares about Rachel all that much, to be honest."_

_ "It's true. She gets ragged on a lot. But what are you saying?"_

_ "I think that you want her to loosen up."_

_ Santana paused, thinking how much she could tell this woman. "Well, I do. She would be easier to work with." Holly gave her a skeptical look. "My reasoning doesn't matter! Can you help me by getting her to stop being so serious?"_

_ "I thought you'd never ask." Holly replied._

_ At the end of the week, Holly Holiday made good on her promise, and got Rachel to loosen up. It was a small effort towards Santana's goal, but it helped._

* * *

_Hearing Rachel be so blatantly rude, and plain mean, flaunting the fact that she was dating Finn, and Santana had no one, was too much. Santana thought she was playing dirty this year, but it was child's play, compared to what she had in store next. She needed to break up Finchel beyond repair._

_ So Santana went to help Finncurably stupid with his tie, but she had the intentions of something sinister._

_ "Well maybe I'll tell her." Santana threatened, but she made it sound like a promise. "If you broke up we'd be free to see each other, right?" She knew her words had a double meaning._

_ "Hey, what are you guys doing?" Rachel asked from behind Santana. The Latina glared at Frankenteen._

_ "Nothing. I was just leaving." Santana tried not to look at Rachel, because she knew the girl looked beautiful, and couldn't risk any screw-ups. But her thoughts were clear: 'I've tried playing nice, I gave Finn a chance to be honest, now I'm fighting dirty, and Rachel Berry _will be mine.'

* * *

_Santana woke up with a strange feeling that December morning. She never believed in premonitions or psychics, or any of that voodoo crap, but there was something in the pit of her stomach. It felt like something was going to happen; something big. _

_ When she got to glee club that morning, everything seemed normal, and yet she knew it was far from it. _

_ "Mr. Schuester?" Rachel asked standing up. "I have selected the perfect moving ballad for Finn and I to sing to launch our performance at sectionals." She announced. Santana resisted the urge to gag._

_ "Me first." Schuester said, as usual denying anyone else the chance to talk, only being concerned about what he had to say. "Two things. First, our competition at sectionals, are your classic 'stool choirs'; great voices, but they don't move. Now, if we're going to beat them, we need to do what they can't: dance." Everyone perked up. "Which is why I have decided to feature Brittany and Mike Chang's sweet moves in our performance." Schuester said, clearly proud of his attempt at being cool and relating to teenagers. Santana didn't bother telling him he failed._

_ "Wait, they're going to dance in front of me while I sing my solo?" Rachel asked._

_ "You're not getting a solo for this competition, Rachel." He replied. The look on Rachel's face was priceless, but Santana felt herself almost as upset as the girl she loved. Why the hell wasn't she getting a solo?_

_ "Finally." Mercedes sighed. "So what song do I get to sing?"_

_ "I was thinking that the winners of our duets competitions could take the leads." The butt-chinned asshole said, slightly nervous, sensing the tension in the room._

_ "Ken and Barbie?" Rachel gasped, shocked and outraged. "W-wait, are you trying to throw this?" She exclaimed, adorably stumbling over the words._

_ "You used to be just sort of unlikeable, but now I pretty much feel like punching you, every time you open your mouth." Quinn, or 'Barbie' (Santana liked that one) said._

_ "Okay." Schuester tried to step in. "Listen. I have talked the talk about everyone feeling special in here, for over a year now. But frankly, I haven't walked the walk. I mean, we have got a lot of talent here, and I'm going to highlight it."_

_ "Do something." Rachel hissed to Finn. The idiot tried to wipe the dopey look off his face before he spoke._

_ "Look, I'm all for pumping up the team and making everyone feel special, but that's for practice. You don't take the star quarterback out right before the big game."_

_ "Yeah." Rachel said, nodding ardently._

_ "Easy to say when you're the star quarterback." Tina scoffed._

_ "This isn't just about me, this is about the team."_

_ That's when Santana snapped. "You are such a hypocrite."_

_ "Like you even know what that means!" Rachel shot back._

_ "It means that your boyfriend is full of crap, hobbit."_

_ "You know what?" Rachel said, standing up and whirling around. Santana couldn't help but find her sexy. "Ever since the wedding you've been up my butt and I'm sick of it!"_

_ "Come on Rachel, she's not worth it." Hudson said quietly. Santana could hear the guilt and fear in his voice, and that gave her strength._

_ "Oh really? 'Cause that's not what you thought last year in that motel room." She said, glowing with happiness at the drama of it all. "That's right, Yentle, your sweetheart? He's been lying to you. 'Cause he and I totally got it on last year." She spoke the words, hating the broken expression on Rachel's face, but loving that Finchel was no more._

_ "Okay, enough all ready." Schuester snapped. Santana wanted to scream at him for getting in the way of this. "No more conversations about this, or anything. This is our plan for sectionals, and that is that." He spoke with finality. _

_ Nothing else mattered that week. Not her solo, not sectionals, not Brittany and Artie's drama. Only Rachel mattered. So Santana gave Puck the little reassuring push to go to Rachel's when she called him, even if the thought of Puck and Rachel making out was gross. She then gave Finn the nudge to go talk to Rachel, which confused the giant, but didn't make him suspicious. She hoped her plan would work, and Santana was fairly certain it would, seeing as Rachel wouldn't be able to stand the guilt of another lie. Santana would never know what went on while Finn and Rachel were talking, but she saw Hudson angrily storm away, and heard Rachel yelling after him. Suddenly, she felt light headed. Finchel was done. Rachel was single. Santana could go after her. _

_ As Santana walked down the hall towards Rachel, everything in her life felt like it was coming together. She thought of how terrified she was when she found out she was a lesbian, she thought of that first pang of something that she felt for Rachel Berry, something she now knew was love. All the events of the past three years, with all the drama and uncertainties, didn't matter. The loose ends were tied, and the weight of the bad events, lifted, as if it was all floating away. Santana didn't care about the future, or the past, she knew what she wanted, and she was finally going for it. The only thing that mattered was the present, and that moment._

_ "Rachel?" Santana asked softly, as she stood in front of the short brunette._

_ "Whatever you are going to gloat about you and Finn, I don't need it!" She almost yelled. Santana found herself taken aback, but wouldn't let that deter her._

_ "I wasn't going to. I wanted to say I'm sorry."_

_ "Don't lie to me." Rachel snapped. "You got what you wanted._

_"I'm not lying. I really do feel bad about hurting you. Although you are right to say I got what I wanted." Santana said, controlling a smile playing on her lips._

_ "You aren't even making sense!" Rachel yelled._

_ "I wanted to break you and Finn up… Because-" She opened and closed her mouth, suddenly finding the words impossible to speak. She didn't know what she was scared of. She had been waiting for this for years. Santana looked into those brown eyes she adored, and she said the words she had been dreaming of to say._

_ "I'm in love with you Rachel."_

**Please review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm back! I know this chapter is a shortie, but I'm pretty proud of it. It may seem a little idealistic, but next chapter I'll get into more of the realistic side.**

**If I owned Glee I wouldn't just give a thirty second promo with dodge balls.**

Rachel stared at Santana for a long time, after the story was over.

"Please, say something." Santana urged.

"I just, don't know. This is a lot to take in. Santana."

"I know. But you believe me, right?"

"Yes." Rachel replied hesitantly. "At least I think I do. You sound sincere, but I just broke up with Finn. A boy. I'm really confused right now, and I just need some time."

Santana nodded sadly, fearing that 'some time' was Rachel's nice way of rejecting her.

"I'm not saying no." Rachel spoke gently. "Please just let me think this through."

"I'm not going to stop fighting. I love you Rachel."

Rachel nodded, a small, beautiful smile gracing her perfect lips. "I know."

Santana let out a deep breath, watching Rachel leave the choir room. After everything, it would seem she would have to wait a little longer for love.

Santana stood by the piano for a few more minutes, regaining control of her emotions, before she walked out of the school, and got in to her car. She drove home, mind busy with so many thoughts, listening to a Christmas radio station quietly.

"_I don't need a hundred gifts beneath the tree…" _Santana instinctively went to turn the radio off, for the last thing she needed was a love song, but then she remembered something. Rachel liked NSYNC. It was something of a guilty pleasure, but she remembered overhearing Rachel telling Finn about the boy band. That's when it hit Santana. Rachel wanted a leading man, someone who took charge of a situation, someone who had the courage to sing a solo. She also wanted to have romance. Santana could give Rachel that. Save for the leading _man_ part, Santana could do all of that.

'Get ready Rachel Berry.' Santana thought. 'You are about to get the full charm of Santana Lopez.'

With new energy, Santana pulled her car into her driveway, and went into the house, trying to make it up the stairs before her parents stopped her.

"Santana, come back here." Her mother called. Santana stopped on the stairs and groaned before turning around, and going back down into the living room where her parents were sitting watching _Frosty The Snowman. _

"Yes mami?" Santana asked.

"Mija, come watch, you love Frosty."

"I'm kind of busy." Santana replied. She just wanted to get to her room so she could practice the song she was going to serenade Rachel with.

"Please Santana? We barely get to see you now that you're on the cheerios." Her father chimed in.

"Okay Papi." The teenager sighed. Her parents made a spot on the couch for her, between them, and Santana sat down with her parents on either side of her. Maria Lopez kissed her daughter on the cheek, and the family settled in to watch the movie. 'If only people could see me now.' Santana mused. At home, she was nothing like the tough bitch she was at school. Well, really, she was nothing like the person she was at school. She was the caring daughter of a doctor and law professor, not the closet lesbian who was a manipulative slut just to try and escape the truth; the guilt was crushing. Santana was tired of living two lives, she was tired keeping secrets, and before she could stop herself, she knew she needed to confess.

"I have something I need to tell you." Santana blurted out. She pulled away from her parents, and stood up, facing them.

"What is it, mija?" Diego Lopez asked.

Santana opened her mouth, and nothing came out. The words were literally stuck in her throat. She could hear what she wanted to say in her head, but it wasn't coming out. Santana swallowed hard, and her throat became unstuck. Her palms were sweating, her heart was racing, and then:

"I'm gay."

Santana carefully watched her parents' reactions. She felt strange though. After coming out, wasn't it supposed to feel good, or something? She didn't feel relieved, she just felt sick.

"Santana, we know." Maria said.

"What?" Santana questioned sharply.

"We've known for a long time, we're your parents."

"Oh." Was all the teenager could manage. "Well, what do you think?"

"It doesn't matter to us. We just want you to be happy, and we'll love any girl you bring in that door."

Santana sat down on the couch again, knowing her legs wouldn't support her much longer. Maria immediately pulled her daughter into a hug, and Santana buried her face into her mom's shoulder, while her father rubbed her back.

When Santana had calmed down, her mother gently dried her tears.

"Who's the girl?"

Santana let a small smile come over her face. "Rachel Berry."

"The girl in your glee club?" Diego asked. His daughter nodded.

"She's very pretty."

"She's beautiful." Santana interjected.

"Does she like you back?"

"I don't know." Santana replied. "I have been awful to her. I've been awful to everyone. I don't know how I became this person, but I don't want to do this anymore. I don't want to be the girl who ridicules everyone else, or tosses frozen drinks on people that aren't jocks or cheerleaders."

"Santana…"

"I'm sorry. I really am, and I know you're both disappointed in me. You should be. But you have to know that I'm going to change. I only acted that way because I was scared, but I don't care what people think anymore. I'm in love with Rachel Berry and I'm tired of hiding it, and who I really am."

"San, we know you're a good person." Diego said. "We know you didn't mean the things you did or said, but as your parents we have to punish you, so I want you to go to your room and think about how you've hurt people, but tomorrow is a new day, and if you promise to make things right, then we'll leave it at that."

"Okay Papi, I promise." Santana said. She kissed her parents, and went up to her room, feeling like a weight had been lifted.

* * *

The next day at school, Rachel avoided Santana like the plague. When Santana would wave, Rachel would duck her head, and walk in the opposite direction; it was not reassuring. Nevertheless, like Rachel would say 'the show must go on', and Santana would not be deterred. So when glee rolled around at the end of the day, Santana was ready. She had enlisted Brittany and Tina to help her out with her song, and as soon as Schuester asked if anyone had a Christmas song to perform, Santana was out of her seat.

"I have something I'd like to perform."

"Okay, great Santana." The teacher said, smiling. Santana was rarely volunteering to go first, and Will Schuester felt like he was finally getting through to the kids if Santana was volunteering.

Santana nodded to the band, and they started playing.

_Snowy Night_

_Where it's warm here by the fire_

_Here with you (here with you)_

_I have all that I desire_

_It's been a long year_

_But somehow we got by_

_Now it's Christmas Eve_

_And love is on our side_

_I don't need a hundred gifts beneath the tree_

_Don't you know the best thing you could give to me_

_Nothin' else will do,_

_All I want is you this Christmas_

_Children sing (children sing)_

_Christmas carols at our door_

_Spreading joy, (spreading joy)_

_That's what Christmas time is for_

_Though we don't have much_

_You've got me and I've got you_

_And with a little faith_

_Miracles come true_

_And I don't need a hundred gifts beneath the tree_

_Don't you know the best thing you could give to me_

_Nothin' else will do,_

_All I want is you this Christmas_

_I don't want the love any other girl _

_I want only thing in this whole wide world_

_Nothing else will do_

_All I want is you this Christmas_

_Cheek to cheek_

_The lights are low _

_A kiss beneath the mistletoe_

_Your face lit by the fire's glow That's all I want tonight_

_And I don't need a hundred gifts beneath the tree_

_Don't you know the best thing you could give to me_

_Nothin' else will do,_

_All I want is you this Christmas_

_Nothing else will do_

_All I want is you this Christmas _

Santana finished the song, looking longingly at Rachel. She watched as the tiny brunette got out of her chair.

"Not another storm out." Santana heard Quinn sigh. But Rachel made no move to storm out. Santana watched as Rachel walked up to her, and the Latina braced herself for whatever Rachel was going to do. She was not expecting the 'fun sized' girl to throw her arms around Santana's neck, and kiss her in front of everyone. But Santana didn't care about the shocked glee clubbers staring at the scene with open mouths, or Brittany wolf-whistling behind them, Santana only cared about how right it felt. It was like her and Rachel were made for each other, and only each other.

Santana melded into the kiss, grabbing Rachel's hips and pulling her closer. Rachel tangled her fingers in Santana's hair, and the taller girl didn't even care about the state of her ponytail. They finally pulled away, and looked around at everyone staring like they'd witnessed an explosion. Rachel looked to an angry Finn, who looked like he wanted to kick a chair again, but neither of the girls gave a damn. Rachel turned to Santana.

"I love you Santana."

Santana stared in wonder at Rachel. "I love you Rachel." Santana grabbed the back of Rachel's neck, and pulled her in for another searing kiss.

**Please review if you can, I love hearing your feedback :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey everyone, I know it's been a while, and I'm sorry, but life has been hectic. Yes, this is a short chapter, but I've hit a slight bit of writer's block, so if you guys have any suggestions of what you'd like to see next, that would be great. **

**I own nothing.**

Since everyone was too shocked to do anything beyond staring open mouthed at Rachel and Santana, Schuester had cut glee short; there was no point in attempting to rehearse, and for what? They had lots of time until regionals. So Santana and Rachel had stayed while everyone went home, and were currently in the empty auditorium, sitting on the edge of the stage.

"So is it just my charm that made you fall for me, or was there another reason? I had thought you'd keep me hanging for a while longer." Santana asked. Rachel played footsy with her girlfriend for a moment while collecting her thoughts.

"Sort of both." She replied vaguely. Rachel met Santana's questioning gaze. "I have a little story of my own to tell."

_Rachel drove home as the day's events played over in her head. Finn breaking up with her currently seemed small in comparison to what Santana had told her. It seemed like it couldn't possibly be true, but a part of her said that it explained a lot. _

* * *

_As soon as Rachel got inside her house, her fathers could tell that something was wrong._

_ "How was your day, honey?" Leroy Berry asked cautiously. Rachel seemed to break out of a trance as she looked at her dad._

_ "Eventful." Was her reply. _

_ "Do you want to talk about it?" Hiram Berry asked. Rachel shook her head, irritated._

_ "No." The singer replied shortly, hurrying up to her room. The Berry men looked at each other meaningfully, and waited for their daughter to come down. Sure enough, just seconds later, Rachel marched back into the room._

_ "You know what? I do want to talk about it." Rachel sat down on the loveseat, opposite her parents in the living room. "Okay so first Finn broke up with me, right in the middle of the hallway, and then I had to deal with a love proclamation from Santana!"_

_ "Come again, sweetheart?" Hiram asked, surprised. Rachel sighed dramatically._

_ "Santana Lopez. We're in glee together. For years she's made it her personal mission to torture me, and today she tells me that she's in love with me, and that her cruelty was just an act."_

_ "How do you feel about this?" Hiram was careful, choosing his words._

_ "I don't know!" Rachel exclaimed. "I can't just forget everything she's done to me, but she sounded so sincere. The story makes sense, too. But do I have feelings for her? I don't know. You've both raised me to fall in love with a person, not a gender, but I'm not sure if I have those feelings for her."_

_ "Are you attracted to her?" Leroy questioned. Rachel twisted her lips as she thought._

_ "Well she's pretty. Beautiful, even."_

_ "Do you like her personality?"_

_ "She's tough, but I know it's an act. I've seen her softer side, and she's kind."_

_ "What is your heart telling you?"_

_ It took Rachel longer to answer that. Hiram and Leroy waited patiently for their little girl to respond. _

_ "I guess my heart is telling me," She said slowly. "To give Santana a chance. If she really is the kind and gentle person I witnessed today, then I think I could love her. I guess that there's no harm in giving her a chance."_

_ "I think that you're right." Hiram said with a smile. Rachel got up and left the room. A second later, she leaned back in._

_ "Dad? Daddy?"_

_ "Yes dear?"_

_ "I think I love Santana."_

_ "We know."_

* * *

"So you serenading me was the cherry on top. It wasn't because you sang an 'Nsync song, though I do appreciate that. I guess it was that you showed your commitment in front of everyone. I got to see that your soft side was here to stay, and I really love that." Rachel said, continuing to play footsy, which Santana found adorable.

"I should sing more in glee." Santana said, as if having an epiphany.

"As long as I get to kiss you."

"You are too cute." Santana commented.

"And you're beautiful."

Santana leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to Rachel's soft lips.

"I want to take you out. Like on a real date." Santana told Rachel when they had pulled away. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Anything, as long as I'm with you."

"Breadsticks?" Santana suggested. Rachel hopped up and helped her girlfriend up.

"That sounds lovely."

As the two girls walked away, neither noticed Jacob Ben Israel watching them. With a dark expression, he hit the stop button on his video camera, which had recorded everything. If Santana and Rachel thought they could keep their relationship within the glee club, they thought wrong. With that tape, he could create any rumors about them that he wanted, and people would believe it. He would break them up, and make Rachel fall into his arms.

**Please review, you don't need an account, just an opinion :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello everyone, so sorry for the long wait between chapters. Life has been crazy.**

**I do not own Glee.**

The next morning Santana decided to surprise her girlfriend by taking her to school. She rang the doorbell, and casually leant against the frame. What Santana wasn't expecting, however, was Rachel's dad answering the door. Immediately, the teenager's cocky façade was broken through, and she straightened up to greet the huge scary looking man.

Normally Santana didn't care about people's parents. She didn't bother being polite, or trying to make them like her. She was pretty sure she once heard Mrs. Puckerman praying to God that her son would find the strength to dump her for a nice Jewish girl. Santana had changed since then, though, and she desperately wanted to make a good impression with the Berry men; She was in it for the long haul with Rachel.

"Hello Mr. Berry, I'm Santana Lopez." Santana stuck out her hand, and then awkwardly pulled it back when Mr. Berry just stared at it with his arms crossed.

"So you're Santana." He said, looking her over.

"Yes sir."

"You're the girl who tormented my daughter daily and then said it was an act, and claimed you're in love with her."

"Um, yes." Santana replied nervously. "Please, just let me explain. I know, I treated Rachel horribly. I will never be able to forgive myself, and I don't expect you to forgive me either, but give me a chance. I love your daughter, I really do, and I can promise that I will never stop loving her, and I will look out for her no matter what."

The man just stared at her for a moment, before his face broke out into a grin.

"Welcome to the family." He said, pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you sir." Santana murmured. He pulled away, and waved his hand dismissively.

"Call me Leroy. Please, come in, I'll just let Rachel know you're here."

Santana let out a sigh of relief, and entered the house. She looked around, and smiled. It had a warm, homey feel, and Santana felt comfortable. She followed Leroy into the kitchen, and saw Rachel's other dad sitting at the table reading the paper.

"Hiram, this is Santana." Leroy introduced the teenager. Hiram folded up his newspaper, and tossed it on the table, looking her over, stone faced.

"I see." He said.

"Relax honey, she's good. Practically a Berry." Leroy told his husband, before going upstairs, presumably to get Rachel. Hiram relaxed, and instantly warmed up to her.

"It's very nice to meet you Santana. Please have a seat." Santana sat down at the kitchen table. "Can I get you anything? Coffee, I made pancakes-"

"No thank you, I already ate." Santana said.

"Let me know if you change your mind. My, Rachel wasn't kidding, you are very pretty."

"Thank you Mr.-"

"No, no Santana, you're family. Call me Hiram."

"Thank you Hiram." Santana amended.

"Santana!" Rachel's bright voice chirped. Santana stood up, and turned around to greet her girlfriend. She smiled, and Rachel went right in for a kiss.

"Mmph." Santana was taken by surprise. Rachel ended the kiss, and grinned.

"Oh relax, dad and daddy are fine with it."

"We're just glad it's a polite wonderful girl, not that dope Finn, the Puckerman boy who smelled like tobacco, or the arrogant diva, Jesse." Hiram said. "Really Rachel, she's a keeper."

"Thanks dad, we're going to go now." Rachel said quickly, noticing Santana's blush.

Rachel put her jacket and shoes on, and led Santana towards the door.

"Bye Hiram, bye Leroy, it was very nice meeting you."

"It was wonderful meeting you, Santana. Please, come over anytime you want."

Santana followed her girlfriend out of the house, and opened the car door for her.

"Thank you." Rachel said, as Santana helped her into the car.

"Anything for you, Babe." Santana replied. She shut the door, and went around to get in the driver's side. Santana backed carefully out of the driveway, and then relaxed as she got on to the road.

"My dads really like you." Rachel commented.

"I like your dads. I love my parents, and they've been so great, but we haven't been as close since I entered high school. It's just nice to see a family that really cares about each other."

"Well you're part of the family now too."

Santana reached over with one hand, and took Rachel's.

"Thank you for picking me up. It was a really nice start to my day." Rachel said.

"It was a nice start to _my _day, getting to see you."

Santana never noticed how close Rachel lived to school, because after a few minutes, she pulled into the school parking lot. Santana opened Rachel's door for her, and the girl got out. Rachel noticed Santana's hesitation, and put a hand on her arm.

"It's okay, we don't have to tell anyone we're dating if you aren't ready for it."

"I'm sorry Rachel." Santana whispered.

"I understand." Rachel said honestly. She gave her girlfriend a smile, and the two of them walked into the school.

Right away, something felt wrong, and both girls noticed it. There was staring, and not in a 'wait are they friends, that's odd' way. Had someone in glee told everyone that they were dating? Neither girl could believe that someone would do that.

"Hey Lo_lez_." A football player jeered. Santana's stomach dropped.

"What did you call her?" Rachel snapped. Santana watched in amazement as the tiny girl attempted to get up in his face, regardless of the fact that he was at least a foot taller than her.

"What, isn't that her name?" He feigned innocence.

"Rachel, it's fine. He's an idiot that's going to be bald with a beer gut, and talking about the glory days when he could hoist his fat ass off the couch, by the time he's twenty-five." Santana said.

"Bitch." The jock muttered. Santana plastered her trademark HBIC smirk on her face, and led Rachel away.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked. Santana took a deep breath.

"As long as the insults aren't directed at you, I'm fine." Santana said. They turned a corner, and stopped dead in their tracks. The school newspaper was mounted on a bulletin board, with the headline 'Mrs. and Mrs. Lo_lez_?' with a picture underneath of Santana and Rachel kissing in the auditorium.

"Shit." Santana cursed. She ripped the paper down, and read the article, aware of Rachel staring over her shoulder.

_It would appear as if we have all been deceived. Everyone's favourite head cheerio, Santana Lopez, and widely disliked glee club loser Rachel Berry were spotted by yours truly, Jacob Ben Israel, last night in the auditorium… kissing! _

_As everyone in the science wing hallway on Wednesday afternoon witnessed, Finn Hudson dumped Berry. I personally saw this, as well as Lopez talking to Rachel. Curious, I made an attempt of spying on them, and was unsuccessful, until last night, where they proclaimed their love for each other. Needless to say, I was suspicious. Now, it could be, that Rachel is just a huge, easy, slut (which I can totally get down with), but I wasn't quite sure, so I did some digging, and came up with two possibilities._

_One, Rachel is trying to make Finn jealous by pretending to date Santana. This seems unlikely, as she would have just made out with Puckerman –again- and not bothered with pretending to be a lesbian. Thus, my first theory was ruled out. My other theory proved correct, after I talked to Quinn Fabray. "_Santana isn't in love with Rachel"_ she scoffed. _"Believe me, she's a lesbian. I know because of countless times she suggested playing spin the bottle at sleepovers. But Santana doesn't care about man hands. She told me herself. So watch out girls, and don't change in front of Santana, I've made that mistake before."

_So McKinley high, what do you think? Is there relationship fake? If not, feel free to ridicule them. This is Ohio, not San Francisco. We don't want hot girls wasted on each other. This has been Jacob Ben Israel, signing off._

Santana looked up at her girlfriend, feeling numb.

"It's not true. I love you, you know how Quinn is."

"Santana, relax, I didn't believe it for a second. I know you love me, and I love you."

Santana visibly loosened up, but Rachel could tell that she was bothered.

"It's okay." Rachel said softly. "Don't let them get to you."

Santana nodded, and then her eyes widened. Two jocks were walking towards them with slushies. Santana waited until the last moment, and then moved Rachel out of the way, and took both icy drinks in her face. She wiped the slush from her eyes, and checked on Rachel who was dry, but had a hand over her mouth in shock.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

Rachel helped Santana to the bathroom, as the taller girl had slushee in her eyes.

Wordlessly, Rachel assisted her girlfriend in cleaning up, and handed her some clothes.

"Sorry, I only have my gym strip." Rachel said. Santana smiled.

"Thanks babe." Santana changed out of her uniform, and into Rachel's gym strip, which smelled like her perfume.

"You didn't have to take those." Rachel said softly.

"I wanted to. I won't let anyone hurt you." Santana replied. She leaned in and gave the tiny girl a kiss on the lips. The girls left the bathroom, and Santana grabbed Rachel's hand.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked. Santana smiled warmly and nodded.

"Let them do what they want. I love you and that's all that matters."

"Santana!" Coach Sylvester's booming voice thundered. Everyone in the hall shied away from the woman barreling towards her cheerio.

"What is this I hear about you fraternizing with the loser dwarf?"

Rachel looked affronted.

"I love Rachel, Coach. What does it matter to you?" Santana asked.

"It makes the world of difference. I can't have one of my top cheerios in a relationship with a theatre geek. Furthermore, I can't have a lesbian on my squad. The other girls will live in fear of being molested." Sue shrugged. "You're off the cheerios. Turn over your uniform."

"That's ridiculous!" Rachel shouted. "You can't kick her off because of her sexuality!"

"Zip it Streisand. I can do what I want. Take it up with Figgins, and you'll find he'll mumble nervously, but let me do whatever I want so I can win another national title."

Defeated, Santana reached into her bag, and handed Sue her slushee stained uniform. The tall blonde snatched it out of the teenager's hands, and strutted off to terrorize someone else.

To Santana's extreme embarrassment, she started tearing up. In just a few minutes, everything went to hell. She loved cheering, and now she couldn't do it. Why did people have to be so mean? She couldn't help being the way she was.

Santana felt Rachel's toned arms wrap around her soothingly, as the tears started to flow.

"Shh babe, it's okay." Rachel murmured in her ear.

"Get a room, queers." They heard someone say as he walked past. That was when Rachel snapped. Santana had seen her mad before, but never like this.

"Shut your disgusting acne covered face, you insensitive asshole!" She screamed. The guy looked taken aback by her anger, and hurried down the hall.

"What are you all looking at?" Rachel demanded. "How can you all not care about ruining somebody's life?"

"Rachel, please." Santana whispered. "I just want to go home."

Rachel nodded. She had never seen Santana look so sad, and just- broken.

* * *

Rachel parked Santana's car in the Lopez's driveway.

"I'll just call my dad for a ride."

"No." Santana shook her head. "Stay. I need you."

Rachel nodded, and leaned her forehead with Santana's. They didn't need to kiss, it was the most emotional and intimate moment without that.

After a few minutes, Rachel left the car, and opened Santana's door.

"Come on San." Rachel offered her hand, and helped her girlfriend out of the car. Santana went up to her door, and unlocked it. Rachel silently followed. Immediately, they were greeted with a beautiful Spanish woman, Rachel presumed to be Santana's mom.

"Santana, what are you doing home?" She asked. Santana went straight into her arms, and confusion turned into concern. "Mija, what's wrong?"

Santana just sobbed in her mom's arms. Mrs. Lopez sat down on the couch with her daughter, and then she noticed the tiny brunette standing in the room, her heart breaking for Santana.

"Sanny, go put something comfortable on, I'll make you some tea, okay baby?"

Santana nodded, and went to do so, and despite the situation, Rachel smiled faintly at how Santana acted with her mom.

"Hi, you must be Rachel, I'm Maria." The woman said. Rachel loosely shook her hand. "What happened?"

"We had a hard day at school." Rachel murmured. She told Maria everything that happened, from the newspaper article, to Santana getting kicked off the cheerios.

"That bitch, Sue Sylvester!" Maria cursed. "Excuse my language, but I'm sure you can imagine my rage."

"Believe me, I can." Rachel said. Maria took a deep breath.

"Santana's father and I are going to have a little chat with the principal tomorrow. Are you okay dear?"

"I'm fine."

"I understand that you were trying to stay strong for Santana, but you don't have to."

Rachel nodded, and her eyes stung with tears she had been holding back.

"Why are people so cruel?" She whispered. Maria stepped forward, and hugged the girl. Rachel relaxed in the arms of the woman she barely knew, and she didn't know why, but she felt comfortable.

"It's okay." Maria soothed, rubbing Rachel's back. Santana came down, and Maria let Rachel go. Santana laced her fingers with Rachel's, and the girls sat on the couch, leaning against each other. Maria went to make tea, and the girls just sat with each other.

"Rachel, I'm so sorry you went through this." Santana said. "I understand if you don't want to deal with this-"

Rachel put her finger to her lips. "Will you stop? You seem to think you aren't worth this, but you are. I love you, and I don't care if everyone tries to bring us down, I just want to be with you."

Santana leaned forward and kissed her girlfriend. Maria Lopez returned with a tray of tea, and she smiled at how much the teenagers cared about each other, but she was disturbed at how defeated her daughter seemed. Santana was a sweet girl, but she was a little firecracker, and always had been. The way she was acting was not like her. One thing was for sure; Maria would not tolerate anyone treating Santana and Rachel like this. There would be hell to pay.

**Don't kill me. It'll get better, I promise. Oh, and if you can, please review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I know it's been a while, and I'm sorry. But on the plus side, I have an actual plan for this story that I'm very excited about. I can't promise quick updates, because of some personal stuff I'm going through, but I have a super long weekend coming up, and then spring break, where I have nothing to do but relax in Hawaii, so it is looking good that I'll have time to update. *fingers crossed*.**

**I don't own glee.**

"You can't do this!"

"I will call my lawyer!"

Principal Figgins shrank back in his chair as Mr. and Mrs. Lopez yelled at him. The Berry men had just finished their turn yelling at him, and now it was the other parents' turn.

"We do not tolerate discrimination," Leroy Berry growled. "So what are you going to do about it Figgins?"

"Well, I-" he stuttered nervously.

"Now hold it right there." Sue Sylvester's cool voice filled the room, as she flung the glass door open, and stepped in to the office. "The Cheerios are a nationally ranked squad, that bring good press to the school. I'm sure you'd like to keep it that way, Figgins?"

"Yes, of course," he mumbled.

"Then you will look the other way and not get involved in this. I just can't have a lesbian on my team. The other girls feel uncomfortable around her, and that just won't do, when we have to become a well-oiled machine."

"That is ridiculous!" Maria yelled. "None of the cheerios have ever liked each other regardless of their race, gender, religion, or sexual orientation. You cannot kick Santana off now because of your personal prejudices!"

"I resent the accusation that I am homophobic," Sue said. "I have nothing against gays, but only if they own up to it. Santana is a sneaky gay, and that just won't do."

"Sneaky gay?" Diego yelled. "Will you listen to this woman?"

"I'm afraid it is out of my hands…" Figgins said shyly.

"That's it!" Maria yelled. For the next several minutes she yelled at Sue and Figgins entirely in Spanish, while everyone stared on, unsure whether to stop it or not.

Finally, Maria stormed out, followed closely by Diego.

"Here's what's going to happen," Hiram Berry growled, glaring at Figgins. "After what the girls went through yesterday, they will be exempt from school for the next few days, and God help you if they have to make up for missed work. If Santana wants to be back on the Cheerios you will find a way to make it happen, and if she doesn't, then we will be contacting you about a punishment for Sue Sylvester. And Finally, this school _will_ be becoming the most Goddamn accepting school Ohio ever saw. If there is even one incident, then my shark of a lawyer will rip you to shreds. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir," Principal Figgins said, nodding his head vigorously.

"Good. I'm glad we had this little chat."

The Berry men swiftly walked out of the office, and joined Diego who was still calming down Maria.

"I don't think we'll be getting anymore trouble," Leroy said.

* * *

Rachel had just woken up, when Santana's parents walked the door of the Lopez home. She had stayed over last night, after her and Santana fell asleep on the couch, spooning.

Rachel got up from the couch, being careful not to wake Santana.

"Hello Rachel," Maria said. "How are you?" The question might have seemed awkward, as if Maria didn't know what to say to her daughter's girlfriend, but coming out of her mouth, it just seemed motherly and caring. It was nice.

"I'm okay," the diva replied softly. Maria smiled sadly, easily spotting the lie. Rachel was most certainly not okay, and though she had probably been dealing with homophobia her whole life, it was different directed at her.

"So you're Rachel," Diego said with a smile. "It's wonderful to meet the girl my Sanny loves so much."

"It's very nice to meet you too, Mr. Lopez," Rachel said. The man chuckled softly.

"Please call me Diego," he replied.

"Is there anything you need, honey?" Maria asked.

"Maybe a shower?" Rachel asked. She hadn't showered since the previous morning, and the hot water helped her relax.

"Of course," Maria replied, gesturing for Rachel to follow her upstairs.

"You can use Sanny's bathroom. I'll grab some sweats of hers for you, if you'd like?"

"Thank you," Rachel replied politely. Maria crossed the room to Santana's closet, and pulled out some grey Cheerios sweatpants with a red tee shirt.

Maria then left Rachel alone, shutting the door softly on her way out. Rachel was left in Santana's room, a place she never imagined she'd be.

Glancing around, Rachel saw cheer trophies dotted around the room, adding her own 'signature' so to speak, in the average teenage room.

Rachel's eyes traced over the light blue paint, stopping occasionally on the few pictures hanging on the wall. There was one of Santana at the top of the pyramid, smiling a thousand watt smile, and another one of New Directions winning their first sectional. The other pictures were Maria, Diego and Santana on vacation somewhere, and then people Rachel assumed to be Santana's family, based on the fact that they looked so much like her.

Finally, Rachel padded into the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

Santana woke up when she heard the soft clinking of a spoon stirring something in a cup. She blearily rubbed her eyes and groaned as she sat up slowly. Santana ran a hand through her messy hair as she looked around the room, and noticed that Rachel wasn't there.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," Diego said lightly, as he walked in the room holding a mug.

"Hi Papi," Santana mumbled. "Where's Rachel?"

"She's taking a shower."

"Oh," Santana replied. Diego put the mug down on the coffee table in front of Santana.

"Here mija, I made you coffee. Don't tell mami."

Santana smiled and reached for the mug. Her mother never wanted her to have coffee, because 'it's not good for a growing girl', but Diego always snuck it to her.

"We went to McKinley today," Diego said. Santana took a sip, and then lowered the cup from her lips.

"Yeah?"

"If you want to rejoin the cheerios you can, but don't feel pressure either way."

Santana thought. Her first instinct was to say yes, because of course she wanted to be back on the cheerios. But as she considered it, the idea seemed less appealing. This was a squad that kept her from expressing her feelings for Rachel for a long time. This was a squad that made her feel insecure time and time again. If she rejoined it, everyone would know that her parents made Sylvester let her back on. That would only be embarrassing. Maybe being kicked off the squad was a blessing in disguise.

"Can I have some time to think about it, Papi?" Santana asked.

"Of course, sweetheart," Diego replied. "I only want you to be happy, Santana."

Santana offered a small smile, and took another drink of her coffee.

* * *

Meanwhile, upstairs, Rachel had just gotten out of the shower, and was towel drying her hair. She looked up when there was a soft knock on the door and Maria walked in.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little better. The shower helped me clear my head," Rachel replied. She looked up at Maria. "It's not going to be easy, is it?"

"No," Maria replied sadly. It wasn't fair that two sweet young girls like her San, and Rachel had to go through this. Maybe it was only one incident, but she knew it wasn't going to be the last, no matter what Hiram Berry said to Figgins. She would try her best to protect the girls, but school definitely would not be easy.

"Here, let me help you," Maria said to Rachel, as the girl tried to braid her hair with numb fingers from her current downcast mood.

"Thank you," Rachel murmured as Maria braided her hair. She smiled nostalgically, thinking back on her childhood. "Growing up my dads could never do this. They tried, but there were certain things men aren't designed for, you know?"

"Do you know your mother?" Maria asked.

"Yes and no," Rachel said. "I know who she is, and I've met her, but I don't know her. We met last year, but she made it clear that she wanted nothing to do with me. The thing is, I wasn't even looking for her to be my parent. I have two parents already who are more than a kid could ever hope for. All I wanted was to know Shelby, and have a female in my life that I could talk to about certain things."

"I am so sorry sweetie," Maria said, feeling awful that any mother could do that to her baby. There's a certain bond between a woman and her child, that never goes away, and she didn't know how Shelby could possibly pass up knowing Rachel. "I know you don't really know me, but I can always be that woman for you, if you want," Maria said. It was true, she hardly knew Rachel, but the girl just fit in with the Lopez family so well, and she already felt a connection to her.

"I would really like that," Rachel said, turning around and hugging Maria after the woman tied off her braid.

The hug lasted for a few more seconds, and then Rachel pulled away.

"Come on, let's go see what San is up to," Maria said. Rachel smiled at the thought of seeing her girlfriend again, and happily went downstairs.

Santana and Diego were sitting on the couch talking. As soon as Santana saw her mother, she quickly drained the mug she had in her hand. Maria raised a suspicious eyebrow, and Santana flashed an innocent grin.

"Hey Mami," Santana chirped.

"That better not have been coffee Santana Gabriella," Maria said, though she didn't sound too upset.

"Coffee? Mami, how could it have been? You don't want me to drink coffee," Santana said sounding too innocent.

Maria rolled her eyes, and took the mug to wash it. Rachel made her way over to the couch, where Santana pulled her on to her lap, and kissed her. Diego cleared his throat, and the girls sprang apart, red-faced.

"Ay, dios mio," Diego muttered, walking away and leaving the girls alone.

"I love you," Santana said, cupping Rachel's cheek. Rachel smiled, and kissed Santana's palm.

"I love you too. I know things will be hard, but we'll be okay, Santana."

"As long as I have you."

**Please review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I know, I know, you all want to kill me. I'm sorry. I'm going to be honest with you all. I have so much going on in my life right now, and updating fanfiction stories is not a priority. Sorry to be blunt, but it's the truth. I want to clear something up though. I'm not going to just abandon a story. It might take a long time for an update, but it will come eventually. Just try to understand I have a lot of personal things going on, and please be patient. Also, please don't be offended by this, I just needed to say it. Anyway, here is an update, and I hope you enjoy it.**

**I don't own glee.**

Santana and Rachel spent the next few hours on the couch, spooning as they watched some Christmas movie. To be honest, neither were really paying attention to it, too distracted by the fact that they were lying with each other on the couch. Rachel was shocked, really. She loved Santana, and when she didn't think about it, things just seemed nice and normal. But then Rachel thought about it. She was being spooned by Santana Lopez.

"What?" Santana asked, looking at the smirking Rachel. Rachel shook her head.

"This is just kind of weird. Santana Lopez is spooning me," Rachel said. Santana chuckled softly.

"I guess it is kind of strange," Santana agreed. She propped herself up on her elbow and looked at her girlfriend. "You're happy, right? I don't want you to feel pressured because of what happened at school-"

"I don't. I really love you, San. You make me happier than Finn or Noah, or Jessie ever could."

Santana leaned down and pressed a kiss to Rachel's lips. Rachel got more into it, making the kiss passionate and steamy, but then there was a vibration between them.

"Wow, Rachel-"

"It's my phone," Rachel explained. She pulled her phone out of her pocket, and read the text. "It's my dad. He wants you to come over for dinner. Are you up for that?"

"Yeah," Santana said. "Let me just get changed."

"Okay," Rachel agreed. She let Santana get up, and then she relaxed back into the couch. She was dating Santana Lopez. Yep, that was going to take some getting used to.

* * *

Hiram and Leroy were no less than ecstatic that Rachel was bringing Santana over for dinner. They already adored the girl, and though Rachel had only been dating her for a short while, wouldn't say no to Santana being their future daughter-in-law.

* * *

Dinner was pleasant. Hiram and Leroy teased the girls whenever they would share a long glance, or simply act 'too mushy'. Still, the girls took it in stride, too happy with each other to get embarrassed, and stop.

After dinner, Hiram and Leroy insisted on cleaning up, and sent the girls to the living room to chat.

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again," Rachel began. "My dads love you. Seriously, I wouldn't be surprised if they tried to adopt you."

Santana and Rachel shared a laugh.

"You look so beautiful when you laugh," Santana said.

"Do you mean that, or are you laying the ground work to get in my pants?" Rachel teased.

"Damn, foiled," Santana muttered. "Kidding. I really mean that." She reached forward and caressed Rachel's cheek. "I hate to go, I really do, but it's getting late," Santana said. Rachel tried not to show her disappointment.

"Okay," she sighed. Rachel walked Santana to the door, and they stood there for a moment.

"Kiss her already," Leroy yelled from the kitchen. Rachel blushed, and a smack could be heard, accompanied by Leroy's 'ow'.

Santana cradled Rachel's face, and softly kissed her. Rachel wrapped her arms around Santana's neck, pulling her closer.

"Night," Rachel breathed.

"Goodnight," Santana said. They smiled at each other, and then regretfully, Santana left.

Rachel leant against the now closed door, with a huge grin on her face. She didn't even notice her fathers enter the room.

"Hiram look, our baby is smitten," Leroy said, resting his chin on his husband's shoulder, and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Shut up," Rachel whined. "I'm going to go to bed," Rachel said. She kissed her dads goodnight, and climbed the stairs to her room.

Rachel got changed, and then climbed into bed, knowing she would need her rest. She had plans with Santana in the morning, (not that Santana knew), and did not want to be tired.

* * *

Santana was enjoying her sleep, all wrapped up in a cocoon of blankets, when she heard a tap. Santana grumbled, and tried to get back to sleep, when there was another tap.

Santana disentangled herself from her blankets, and went to look out the window.

"No way," Santana muttered, seeing her girlfriend grinning up at her from the street, pebbles in her hand. Santana pointed to the door, and Rachel nodded.

She crept downstairs, and silently opened the door.

"As cheesy and romantic as this is, what are you doing?" Santana asked.

"It occurred to me, that you might be taking over the 'man' role in our relationship, so to even things out, I want to take you out on a date," Rachel said. Santana rubbed her eyes.

"Rachel, it's four in the morning."

"It'll be worth it. Get dressed."

Santana smiled tiredly, and sighed. She couldn't refuse Rachel, no matter how tired she was.

"Give me five minutes."

"Will do."

Santana retreated to her bedroom, and got dressed, wondering what the hell Rachel had planned.

"Okay, I'm ready," Santana whispered, as she joined Rachel once more at the door.

Santana followed Rachel to her car, and the shorter girl started driving.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," Rachel said. "Be patient, San."

Santana huffed, and waited.

Eventually, Rachel parked, and they got out of the car.

"Are we hiking?"

"No," Rachel said. "There's a short trail, but it's not hiking."

Rachel grabbed a backpack out of her trunk, and led the way.

After a few minutes walking, Rachel hopped over a log, and started walking off the path.

"What are you doing?" Santana asked.

"We have to go this way to get to our destination," Rachel said. "Come on, I promise that nothing will hurt you. You might see a couple of _terrifying _squirrels," Rachel teased. "But I've pretty much cleared a path over the years."

"Fine," Santana said. She climbed over the log, and eyed her girlfriend. "You're surprisingly outdoorsy."

"I'm really not, this is just the one place I'll make the effort for."

Santana laced her fingers with Rachel's, and they continued their walk.

Within a couple minutes, the trees thinned, and Santana found herself near a cliff, looking out at a lake, where a faint orange glow was signaling the sunrise beginning.

"We're watching the sun rise," Rachel said with a grin. She set her backpack down, and pulled out a blanket for them to sit on. "So, what do you think?"

Santana stepped forward and kissed Rachel. "I think this is a great date."

Rachel grinned, and they sat down on the blanket.

"Coffee?" Rachel offered, pulling out a thermos.

"You really thought of everything," Santana commented. She accepted a cup, and Rachel poured some coffee in it.

"How did you find this place?" Santana asked. Rachel sipped her own cup of coffee.

"My grandpa was a boy scout when he was young. He loved nature. When I was little he would always take me on hikes, and we'd explore different places. We found a few private clearings, but they weren't anything special. One day, my grandpa comes knocking on the door at four in the morning, and hauls me out of bed. I remember how excited he was. We came here, and he showed me this place he found. We sat on this very spot, and watched the sun rise. It was our secret, special place. When I was having a bad day, I'd call him up, and we'd come here, and he'd talk me though it. I can talk to my dads about a lot, but my grandpa was the one person I could tell anything.

After he died, whenever I was sad, and a glass of water from my dads wouldn't help, I'd come here. I could… feel his presence."

"Wow," Santana breathed. "Who else knows about this place?"

"No one. Grandpa and I didn't tell a single soul. But he told me 'Rachel, this is a real special place. One day, I'm going to be gone, and I want you to take a real special person here."

Santana stared at her girlfriend. It was like she was seeing Rachel in a whole new way. Santana finally understood that she was a diva just to cover up the fact that she had a lot of pain inside.

Santana gently kissed Rachel's cheek. "Thank you for bringing me here."

Rachel smiled. "It was my pleasure."

* * *

They sat and watched the sun rise, as they had a breakfast of the best vegan scones and muffins Santana had ever tasted. Not that she had much experience with vegan food, but they were amazing.

"We should get back," Rachel said, looking at her watch. "Our parents will be getting up soon, and I want to still keep this place secret."

Rachel packed up their picnic, and they took one last look out at the view.

"It was nice to come here on a positive note," Rachel said.

"When was the last time you came here?" Santana asked.

"Around regionals last year. Let's just say I wasn't in a good mood," Rachel said vaguely. She offered her hand to Santana, who happily took it.

As they left the spot, Santana noticed Rachel glance at something. She followed her gaze to a metal gold star amongst a pile of broken glass. Santana looked to Rachel, who had a pained expression. Santana blinked, and it was gone, and Rachel was smiling at her again.

Rachel drove Santana home, and walked her to the door. Santana pecked her girlfriend on the lips.

"Thank you for a wonderful date."

"No, thank _you_," Rachel said. "for getting up at four in the morning, and making this the best morning of my life."

Santana said goodbye to Rachel, and then tip toed back to her room, thankful to hear that her Papi was still snoring, and there was no sign of her Mami being up.

Rachel drove home, and got back in her bed, lucky like her girlfriend, that her parents were still asleep.

Rachel stared up at the ceiling, wide awake. "I am so smitten."

**Please drop a review if you can :)**


End file.
